Pengawal Rukia!
by Natsuki as Calyx
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Byakuya mengirimkan pengawal untuk Rukia. Tapi pengawal itu terus gangguin Ichigo dan Rukia yang udah pacaran. Suatu hari, kejadian tak terduga membuat hati Rukia hancur. Chapter Five Update! Please Read and Review! IchiRuki
1. Ha? Who are you?

Huaaaa~ moshi2 minna!!! Ni fanfic pertama w, w harap kalian semua suka deh :D

maap ya klo critanya gak beraturan n geje, hehehe

enjoy please!

* * *

**Chapter one:**

**Ha?? Who are you??**

**

* * *

  
**

Musim gugur...daun2 beterbangan...udara yang sejuk menyelimuti atmosfer...(halah, puitis banget). Siang itu istirahat siang di SMA Karakura. Di halaman samping sekolah, di bawah pohon jati (ih~nyasar darimana ini), beberapa anak cewe lagi asik2nya ngegosip. Hihihi...intip yuk...

"Kuchiki-san, kau pacaran sama Ichigo ya?" tanya Chizuru tiba2.

Pruuttt!!!! Rukia yang lagi minum susu coklat (huaaaa~ mauuuu) langsung kaget n muncratin susu coklatnya (kena muka Author)

"Uwah! Kuchiki jorok!" kata Tatsuki. (Tatsuki.....-meluk2-)

"Ih! Apaan sih ni, Author mesum.." -Author ditendang-

"Ah..maaf2, Arisawa." Rukia langsung ngelap mulutnya.

"Kuchiki-san! Kamu ngelap mulutmu pake daun!!" seru Orihime.

"Wah! Pantes rasanya ada yang menggeliat2 deket mulut.." ternyata daun yang Rukia pake buat ngelap mulut itu ada uletnya (ada uleettt!!!! -kabur 1000 langkah-)

"Jadi bener kamu gak pacaran sama Ichigo??" tanya Chizuru lagi.

"Gak kok..siapa juga yang mau pacaran sama kepala jeruk yang baka n idiot itu??" Rukia menyunggingkan senyum semanis2nya (kyaaaaa~ Rukiaaaaaa aishiteruuuuu~ -meluk2 Rukia-)

"Yakin? Author bilang kalian pacaran kok.." kata Chizuru lagi. (Chizuru! Kubunuh kauuu~ -bawa celurit-)

"Jangan dengarkan Author gila itu.." Rukia menatap Author udah kaya setan yang bangkit dari kubur...(Glek! Author keringet dingin)

BLETAK BRAK BRUK JEGER JELEGER DUAR DUOR JEDAR KROMPYANG!!!!!!!!!! Ada barang jatoh tuh, apaan ya???

Sebuah pengapus papan tulis jatoh pas di kepala Rukia (Huaaaa~ Rukiaku ternoda~ -emank abis di apain???-)

Rukia ngelongok ke atas, mencari tahu siapa yang ngelempar penghapus papan tulis itu ke dia. Ternyata di jendela lantai 3, dari kelas mereka, nongollah si rambut oranye nan indah yg cemerlang bling bling itu, ya seperti yang kita tahu, itu si Ichigo.

"Hei, cebol!!!! Hari ini kau piket, kan?!?!? Cepat naik ke atas dan hapus papan tulis!!!" teriak Ichigo dari atas udah kaya proklamasi 45 jha.

"Urusai yo! Wakateru! (bener gak ya?) Minna, aku ke atas duluan yah." pamit Rukia. (Author ngekor Rukia dari belakang)

"Uwa!!!" (Aduh..Author berasa ada yang narik, siapa sih???)

"Jangan ganggu mereka, Author..Kau disini saja sama kami..." (Author keringet dingin sama senyum setannya Chizuru)

"Uwaaaa~" (Author nangis meronta2)

-o.O-

"Ugghh...." keluh Rukia. Kenapa tuh dia jinjit2???

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Uwahahahahahahahahaha!!" si Ichigo malah ngakak sampe terguling2.

"Urusai yo! Bantu aku! Aku tidak sampai!!!!!" Rukia mulai ngomel. Ooohhh..ternyata Rukia gak nyampe buat ngapus papan tulis bagian atas..(pendek sih~ -digampar Rukia-)

"Wahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo malah makin kenceng ketawanya, sampe kaca2 di kelas retak semua, tong sampah jatoh, cecak, kacoak, n serangga2 lainnya mati di tempat, weleh2...

"Grrrr....!!!!!" Saking keselnya, Rukia melemparkan properti yang ada di kelas itu ke Ichigo.

Pertanyaan!!!! Barang apa sajakah yang di lemparkan Rukia???? Jawabannya adalah....

1. Spidol

2. Penghapus papan tulis yang dia pegank daritadi

3. Buku matematika n pelajaran2 lainnya yang gak ketolongan tebelnya

4. Bangku

5. Meja

6. Kecoak n cicak yang mati di tempat tadi

7. Pecahan kaca (yang ini jangan ditiru, gak baik untuk anak kecil, karena akan menyebabkan kanker pada paru2, pernapasan akut, cacat pada kehamilan dan bayi -loohhh????? Iklan rokok???-)

8. n dll yang berbahaya, berat, berlogam, berbaja, berkayu, n bla..bla..bla..

"Aaaawww!!!!! Sakit bego!!!!!!" protes Ichigo. Palanya uda benjol, mukanya bonyok, badannya patah2, n mata kaya panda (Author teriak kegirangan)

Rukia gak peduliin, dia malah terus jinjit2 depan papan tulis, tapi gak nyampe2 juga, (itulah nasib orang pendek~ -Rukia menatap Author dengan tatapan pingin bunuh Author- Ehh...maap..maap...-senyum semanis2nya n bikin Rukia mau muntah-)

"Sini, aku saja." Ichigo ngedatengin Rukia n mau bantuin, tapi, tangan Ichigo nyentuh tangan Rukia.

"!!" Dua2nya saling bertatapan n mukanya memerah..semerah strawberry yang baru panen di kebun~

"Ngapain sih kau pegank2 tanganku, jeruk." Rukia menarik tangannya dan memegank dadanya. Jantungnya terasa berdebar2.

"Bawel, sini, biar aku yang hapus." Ichigo sok cuek bebek, padahal dia berdebar2 juga lhooo..

Sementara Ichigo ngapus tuh papan tulis, mereka berdua sama2 mikir _'Kenapa jantungku berdebar2?'_

Siiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggggggggg----------------------------------- terjadilah keheningan di dalem kelas itu, kaya kuburan yang banyak setannya aja~

_**Tiba2...**_

"Grrrooooaaaarrrrrr!!!!!!!!!" hollow besar muncul di dekat kelas mereka.

"Ichigo, ayo cepat berubah." Rukia mengambil mod soul chappynya dan berubah menjadi shinigami.

"Baik." Ichigo mengambil badgenya dan segera berubah menjadi shinigami. Kemudian mereka berdua keluar dari kelas untuk menghadapi hollow tersebut.

"Hah! Mau apa kalian, shinigami???" kata hollow tersebut.

"Tentu saja kami mau memusnahkan mu, hollow bego!!" jawab Ichigo.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa! Terimalah ini!" hollow tersebut menyerang Ichigo dengan tentakelnya (karena Author susah ngejelasinnya, bayangkan dengan imajinasi kalian ya~ kaya kata sponge bob), tapi segera ditangkis Ichigo dengan pedangnya dan Ichigo memotong tentakel hollow tersebut.

"Dasar bodoh!!! Serang kepalanya!!!" seru Rukia. "Mai! Sode No Shirayuki!!" Rukia mengubah zanpakutounya menjadi _shikai_ atau wujud kedua dari zanpakutou. "Some no Mai, Tsuki Shiro!!"

Es yang berbentuk lingkaran menjulang dari atas ke bawah dan mengunci hollow tersebut. Hollow tersebut terperangkap. Mereka berdua merasa hollow itu sudah dibereskan.

"Kerja bagus, Rukia." kata Ichigo.

"Tentu saja! Kau saja yang baka, kelamaan nyerangnya!" ejek Rukia.

"Hei, cebol, daritadi kau itu mengejek ku terus ya." ujar Ichigo kesal.

"Biarin, kau memank pantas untuk itu."

Saat mereka berdua sedang ngobrol, mereka gak sadar kalo hollow tersebut belum hancur2 juga. Memank tubuh hollow itu terperangkap, tapi tentakelnya masih ada diluar.

Zreeet!!!! Dengan lincahnya itu tentakel bergerak ke arah Rukia diam2 dan dengan cepatnya menangkap Rukia.

"Gya!!" jeritnya. Rukia berusaha melepaskan diri. Tangan kanannya yang memegank pedang menancapkannya di tentakel hollow itu. Hollow itu melepaskan Rukia dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Shinigami kurang ajaarrr!!!!" kata hollow tersebut. Kemudian, tentakelnya yang satu lagi menyerang Rukia dari belakang.

"Rukia!!!!" Teriak Ichigo.

Rukia tak sempat menghindar dari tentakel itu..

_**Dan..**_

"Kepakkan sayapmu, Agehanami!" terdengar suara seorang..cewe..

Zraaassshhh!!!! Keluarlah air layaknya ombak.

"UUAAGGHHHH!!!!" akhirnya hollow itu pun mati.

"Kau tidak apa2??" tanya cewe itu sambil nengok ke arah Rukia. Cewe itu berambut panjang sampai sepinggang, dengan warna rambut coklat muda, poni ke samping kiri, mata berwarna biru tua dan tingginya semampai, mungkin 165an. Dan dia shinigami.

"Ya..tidak apa2..Kau..siapa??" tanya Rukia.

"Rukia!! Kau baik2 saja??" Ichigo mendatangi Rukia. "Ah, thanks yah." kata Ichigo pada cewe itu.

"Sama2.." kata cewe itu sambil tersenyum. "Tapi Ichigo-san, jangan mendekati Rukia-hime terlalu dekat ya.."

"Maksudmu??" tanya Ichigo heran. "Hei! kenapa kau tahu namaku dan Rukia??" lanjutnya.

"Hmm...kenapa ya??" cewe itu menyunggingkan senyum jahil.

"Jangan bercanda!! Sebenarnya kau ini siapa!!" bentak Ichigo.

"Hihi..jangan kasar2 pada cewe..nanti gak ada yang suka loh.."

"Apa katamu?!"

"Ya sudah deh, aku pergi dulu ya! Ingat kataku, Ichigo-san, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Rukia-hime! Bye!" cewe itu pergi dalam sekejap bagai ditelan topan (wuidih~ bahasanya booo~)

"Hei, Rukia, kau kenal orang itu?" tanya Ichigo setelah cewe itu pergi.

"Gak kok, tapi aku heran, kenapa dia bisa tahu nama kita?" tanya Rukia balik.

"Entahlah..semoga aja dia bukan orang jahat.." jawab Ichigo.

"............."

_Potong bebek angsa..masak di kuali..nona minta dansa..dansa 4 kali..sorong ke kiri..sorong ke kanan..la la la la la la_

"Waduh! Bel sekolah bunyi! Udah masuk!! Gigaiku ditinggal di kelas lagi!! Entah apa jadinya kalo orang2 nemuin gigaiku!! Ayo cepat, Ichigo!!" Rukia panik.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu!!"

Mereka berdua akhirnya ngibrit balik ke kelas, tapi parahnya, uda ketauan duluan ma orang2 yang udah masuk kelas.

"Uwah! Kurosaki! Kuchiki! Ada apa dengan kalian!!!" kata Keigo panik.

"Jangan2 sudah mati?!?!" lanjut Mizuiro.

"Gawat! Kita harus kuburin sekarang juga!!!" kata murid yang lain, entah siapa~

"Marilah kita bersama2 berdoa untuk mereka yang sekarang sudah diterima disisi-Nya, semoga mereka berdua jangan berantem lagi yah di surga~" kata Ishida (loh kok malah ngedoain??), padahal dia udah tau kalo Ichigo ma Rukia ninggalin gigainya.

'_Ishida brengsek!!!'_ umpat Ichigo dalem hati.

"Ayo cepat masuk dalam gigai!!" Ichigo narik tangannya Rukia.

"Tapi tar kalo mereka ngira kita zombie gimana??" tanya Rukia sambil di geret2 Ichigo.

"Masa bodo!! Yang penting kita harus dapatkan tubuh kita dulu sebelum mereka menguburkannya di pemakaman!!"

Ichigo n Rukia balik ke gigai. Kemudian mereka bangun dengan pandangan aneh orang2 di sekitar mereka.

"Gyaaaaaa!!!!!! Mayatnya bangun!!!!!!!!" teriak Keigo.

"Zombie!!!!!!!" Mizuiro pun ikutan.

1 kelas tunggang langgang kabur dari kelas. Kecuali Ishida, Orihime, Tatsuki, dan Chad (ya iyalah).

"Hei, Ichigo, kurasa kau harus memberi penjelasan pada mereka yang ketakutan itu." kata Tatsuki.

"Yah~ kurasa begitu." kata Ichigo lunglai.

"Ayo kita pergi ke kantor kepala sekolah, biar aku saja yang menjelaskan situasinya."

"Sebentar, ada yang harus kulakukan." Ichigo bangun dan pergi ke arah Ishida.

BLETAK! Ichigo ngejitak kepalanya Ishida.

"Ngapain kau pake mendoakan aku dan Rukia segala, HAH?! Mau mati ya????" omel Ichigo.

"Eh...gak bang, ampun.." Ishida sujud sembah di hadapan Ichigo.

(Ishida: "weits! kok gw sujud sembah gitu sih??")

(Author: "Bodo amat!!!!!!")

(Ishida: "emank apa alasannya??")

(Author: "Karena aku sangat membencimu!!!!! MATI KAUUUU!!!!!!" –bawa celurit n ngejar2 Ishida-)

(Ishida: "HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!")

Sementara itu, diluar, cewe yang tadi mengamati mereka.

"Hmm..kayanya ini pekerjaan yang menarik..kalau gitu aku harus kerja keras." cewe itu menyunggingkan senyum setan (wow~)

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Huaaaa~ gak jelas banget ya???

soalnya gw baru pertama kali bikin~ jadi memank rada2 gak jelas, hehehe~

Tolong review ya~

boleh kritik, boleh pujian, boleh apa aja deh :D

Salam, Rukia-Agehanami021093


	2. My Guards! Oh My God!

Moshi2 minna!!!

Genki desuka???

Cerita ini emank agak cepet updatenya soalnya mumpunk liburan, jadi w habiskan waktu buat bikin ini aja ^^

Mungkin ceritanya rada panjang dikit :D

Please enjoy yah..XD

* * *

**Chapter two**

**My Guards?! Oh My God!**

* * *

Baik2, mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya :D

Bruk! Ichigo merebahkan diri di kasurnya yang empuk nan halus kaya marshmallow -Looohhh??-

Sementara Rukia asik membaca buku tentang Chappy yang baru dibelinya kemarin sambil tiduran di lantai.

Dan Kon malah asik tidur di lemarinya Ichigo.

Yah..di kamar itu suasananya damai..atau dibilang terlalu damai, suara jangkrik aja gak ada.

"Chappy!!!" jerit Rukia kesenengan.

"Hush! Berisik! Aku mau tidur!" kata Ichigo kesal sambil nutupin kupingnya pake bantal.

"CHAPPYYY!!!!" sekarang Rukia lagi liat gambar Chappy lagi makan kue yang terlihat imut olehnya.

".........."

"KYAAAAAA! CHAPPY!!!! IMUTNYA!!!!!!"

"BERISIK!!! AKU MAU TIDUR, PENDEK!!!!" Ichigo segera bangun dan menoleh ke arah Rukia.

Perhatian Rukia langsung teralih karena Ichigo ngeledek dia. "KEPALA DUREN!" balasnya.

"DASAR PENDEK! TIDAK TAHU DIRI! BISANYA CUMA NUMPANG DOANK! NYUSAHIN!" Ichigo meledek Rukia bertubi-tubi.

"KEPALA JERUK EGOIS! SEMBRONO! SERAMPANGAN! GAK BISA DI ATUR! JELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Aduh..aduh..tuh kamar langsung hancur gara-gara dua-duanya teriak-teriak. Jendela pecah, bangku belajarnya Ichigo jatoh, buku-buku pelajarannya jatoh dari rak nya, Kon yang lagi tidur bangun kejang-kejang, rumah bergetar kaya gempa bumi...

"Egh.." Ichigo lagi males ngadepin Rukia, jadi dia tidur lagi aja.

_**Tau-tau..**_

Brak!!!!! Ada yang jatoh di atas badan Ichigo yang lagi tengkurep, kayanya dia gak bisa bisa napas tuh, hihi..

"Hai!!!"

"Kau?!" seru Ichigo n Rukia serempak.

"Ya, ini aku, Yoruichi!!" katanya sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Yoruichi-san, ngapain kau datang kesini??" tanya Rukia.

"Aku datang kesini karena—"

"Menyingkir dariku!!!!" potong Ichigo. Daritadi badannya ditimpa ma si Yoruichi.

"Ah..maaf, maaf, aku tidak sadar, ku kira kau kasur." Yoruichi pindah ke lantai.

"Sialan.." keluh Ichigo.

"Ya maap, saya kan refleknya lambat." entah ni mint maaf atau menjelaskan kebegoannya -dikemplang Yoruichi-

"Jadi, untuk apa kau datang ke sini, Yoruichi-san?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Ini." Yoruichi ngambil hpnya yg bermerek Blackberry -mank udah ada?-

Di layar hp itu terpampang muka gantengnya Byakuya yang tidak tertandingi oleh siapapun.

"Ah!! Nii-chan!!!!" seru Rukia.

"Hallo adikku tersayang..gimana kabarnya??? Abang kangen ni.." kata Byakuya di seberang sana dengan tampang semelas mungkin -Ichigo nyari kantong muntah-

"Baik2 aja nii-chan! Lihat, lihat! Aku beli buku Chappy lho!!" Rukia nunjukin bukunya ke depan layar hp.

"Wah~ bagus sekali~ kamu senang??" Byakuya tersenyum sampe bikin para fansnya pingsan.

"Iya!! Hehehe~" Rukia pun ikut senyum.

'_Waahhh..manis banget kalo dia senyum..' _pikir Ichigo.

"Oi, Byakuya! Kalian berdua ini kaya anak kecil aja.." ejek Ichigo.

Entah kenapa tuh hp bisa nengok ke arah Ichigo, "Kurosaki, mau kubunuh ya??" Byakuya menyipitkan matanya dan mengeluarkan rejatsu yang bisa terasa oleh Ichigo.

_Glek! _Ichigo keringet dingin karena rejatsu Byakuya, ditambah lagi hawa membunuh Rukia yang sedari tadi melototin Ichigo bagaikan uler melototin kodok.

'_Mati gue!!! Terperangkap di antara 2 Kuchiki!!'_

"MATI KAUUUU!!!!!!!" Rukia langsung nerjang Ichigo buat hajar dia dengan sepenuh tenaga dan sepenuh hati.

Yoruichi Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala, Byakuya nyorakin Rukia dari balik HP dengan pakaian cheerleaders dan pom-pomnya itu -dihajar Byakuya-

"Oh, iya, aku melupakan sesuatu." kata Byakuya.

"Kenapa nii-chan?? Ahhh..nii-chan cute sekali pakai baju itu.." entah ni maksudnya si Rukia muji ato ngejek Byakuya yang masih pake pakaian cheerleaders. Rukia berhenti mukul si Ichigo.

"Ah..makasih..ini hal penting Rukia. Apakah dia sudah datang??" tanya Byakuya.

"Dia?? Maksud nii-chan siapa?? Yoruichi-san??" tanya Rukia balik.

"Bukan, bukan.." jawabnya. "Sepertinya dia belum datang yah.." Byakuya berkata pada dirinya sendiri sambil memegang kepalanya dan geleng-geleng.

"Siapa sih, nii-chan??"

"Ehmm..itu loohh.."

"Cepat kasih tahu, nii-chan.." Rukia udah mulai gak sabaran.

"Gini lho, barusan aku mengirimkan p—" perkataan Byakuya terputus karena layar HP tiba-tiba mati.

"GYAAAAA!!!! BLACKBERRY KU BATERENYA ABISSS!!!!" jerit Yoruichi. Ya iyalah, HP baru beli, batere abis, wew~

"Ichigo! Aku numpang ngechas di rumahmu!!" Yoruichi ngeluarin kabel chas-an dari kantongnya dan mencolok itu kabel di..dimana ya?? Yah..pokoknya buat colok listrik gitu deh XD

"Kenapa kabel chas-an dibawa-bawa???" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Yah..buat jaga-jaga aja, emank gak boleh??" tanya Yoruichi sambil memicingkan matanya ke Ichigo.

"Gak!! Chas aja tuh di rumahnya Urahara!!" sekarang Ichigo ngusir Yoruichi.

"........."

"Kenapa diam saja?! Ayo cepat keluar!!"

"Oke, tapi sebelumnya...." gerak gerik Yoruichi mencurigakan. "Shunko!!!" -ada yang tau jurusnya??? Waktu nyelametin Rukia, Yoruichi pake jurus ini buat ngelawan Soi Fong- Yoruichi ngibrit duluan tanpa rasa bersalah.

Yah..sekali lagi terjadi kerusuhan di rumah itu, tapi lebih parahnya, rumah itu hancur berantakan sampe jadi puing-puing.

"YORUICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Ichigo kesal.

-o.O-

Sup miso, Ikan Sashimi, nasi putih hangat, dan telur dadar tersedia di atas meja. Hmmm...enak banget...-ngiler-

Siiiiiinnnngggg--------------------- terjadi keheningan lagi. Mau tau kenapa??? Mari kita simak pikirannya si Ichigo -geje-

'_Ergh..sial..sial..sial!!!! Kenapa harus malam ini sih???? Si ayah idiot itu pergi, Karin dan Yuzu pergi study tour, dan malam ini aku hanya berdua saja dengan Rukia di rumah ini..'_

"Ichigo, malam ini aku tidur dimana??" pertanyaan Rukia membuat Ichigo sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah??? Eh???" Ichigo jadi bego kayanya.

"Malam ini aku tidur dimana, BAKA." Rukia menyeruput tehnya.

"Kenapa tanya aku, PENDEK, kan seperti biasa kau tidur di lemari itu." jawab Ichigo.

"Gimana aku bisa tidur disitu, JERUK, sudah kubilang tadi sore tempatnya rusak karena digigiti tikus kan.."

"Tidur saja di kamarnya Karin dan Yuzu, CEBOL."

"Kamar mereka berdua kan dikunci, JELEK, kamar ayahmu juga, belum lagi tidak ada kasur di klinik." tumben si Rukia ma Ichigo berantemnya tenang.

"Tidur saja di tempat lain, KURCACI."

"Rumah Urahara penuh, Inoue dan yang lain-lain sedang menginap di villa, gimana kalau aku tidur di tempatmu, DUREN?" Rukia terus meluncurkan kata-kata itu sambil makan.

"Enak saja, TUKANG NUMPANG, balik saja kau ke Soul Society untuk tidur di rumah nii-chan mu tersayang itu."

"Aku kan tugas di sini selama tiga bulan, BEGO."

Rukia dan Ichigo sama-sama selesai makan. Kemudian berdiri dan mencuci piring dan gelas yang mereka pakai untuk makan tadi.

ARE YOU READY??? START!! 1..2..3..GO!!!!!!!!!

Dua-duanya ngibrit ke kamar buat dapetin tuh kasur. Ichigo membuka pintunya pertama (Ya iyalah, jelas, dia kan cowo), seiringan dengan Ichigo membuka pintunya, Rukia mengambil kesempatan itu. Dia menarik baju Ichigo dari belakang dan membuat Ichigo terjatuh ke belakang, atau lebih tepatnya, jatuh terduduk.

"Aaaw!! Sakit, PENDEK!!!" keluh Ichigo.

"Weeee!!!" Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya dan naik ke atas tempat tidur. "Aku yang pertama!!!" lanjutnya sambil melantunkan lagu _we are the champion..my friend.._

"Menyingkir dari sana!!!" Ichigo bangkit dan menuju ke arah Rukia. Tapi, entah beruntunk ato gak nya, Ichigo kepeleset kulit pisang -kok bisa ada disitu????- dan jatoh ke tempat tidur—ke atas Rukia.

"!!!!" wajah keduanya memerah, muka mereka dekat sekali..sekitar ehm...1 cm..

'_Aduh..Ichigo mau ngapain gue nih..' _pikir Rukia.

'_Dasar bego!!! Kulit pisang darimana sih?? Gimana nih, mati gue, gak bisa bergerak..' _pikir Ichigo.

Sekarang mereka gak bisa ngapa-ngapain selain menatap satu sama lain.

"Wah~ gak boleh begitu~ nanti aku bisa dimarahi sama Byakuya-sama.." suara seseorang menyadarkan mereka berdua.

Ichigo segera bangkit, begitu juga dengan Rukia.

"Siapa kau??" tanya Ichigo sambil mencari asal suara itu.

"Tunjukkan dirimu!!" seru Rukia.

Segumpal air yang besar melayang di jendela Ichigo. Keluarlah seorang cewe dari gumpalan air itu, lalu air itu menghilang. Cewe tersebut masuk ke dalam kamar Ichigo. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat hangat melambai-lambai.

"KAU YANG TADI SIANG!!!!" seru Ichigo dan Rukia berbarengan.

"Hai!!" sapa nya sambil tersenyum.

"Mau apa kau datang kesini??" Ichigo menyiapkan kuda-kudanya -halah-

"Mau apa ya??? Hmm..." cewe itu menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya yang mungil.

"Grrr..kau menyebalkan sekali.." Ichigo kesal dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Hihi.." cewe itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan mendatangi Rukia yang ada di belakang Ichigo.

"Hai, Rukia-hime.." sapanya seraya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Rukia sinis.

"Jangan begitu..nanti mukamu tambah jelek loh.." cewe itu menyentuh pipi Rukia.

"Jangan sentuh! Katakan dulu, siapa kau??" Rukia menepis tangannya.

"Hmm..akan kujawab kalau kalian bisa menangkapku!! Bagaimana??"

"Baik, ayo Ichigo." Rukia mengeluarkan mod soulnya dan berubah menjadi shinigami.

"Kau serius?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu saja, daripada kau sendiri yang repot?!" jawab Rukia dengan nada mengejek.

"Baik." Ichigo mengambil badgenya dan berubah menjadi shinigami.

"Ayo!" kemudian cewe itu lari melalui jendela Ichigo dengan menggunakan shunpo.

Rukia dan Ichigo pun mengejarnya dengan menggunakan shunpo.

Ternyata cewe itu cepat juga, walaupun sudah menggunakan shunpo, Ichigo dan Rukia tetap saja tidak dapat mengejarnya.

"Sial! Dia cepat sekali!" keluh Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu, kupakai jurus saja. Hyaaa!!!" keluarlah kilat bagaikan tali -ada yang tau jurus yang dipake Rukia waktu dia ngelawan Kaien Espada??-

Tali kilat itu tidak mencapainya, cewe itu makin lama makin jauh dari Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Ugh..kalau begitu...BANKAI!!!" Ichigo menggunakan bankainya.

"BAKA!!! Buat apa kau pakai bankai!!" seru Rukia.

"Kalau aku pakai bankai, aku dapat lari lebih cepat, PENDEK!!!"

"Ah! Iya juga! Ayo cepat kejar dia, JERUK!!" ni Rukia ngejek ato dukung yaa~

"Ya!" karena pakai bankai, kecepatan Ichigo 2 kali lipat dari yang biasanya. Akhirnya Ichigo berhasil mengejar cewe itu.

"!!!" cewe itu terkejut karena tiba-tiba Ichigo bershunpo di sebelahnya.

"Gimana?? Aku cepat kan?? Sekarang ku tangkap kau!!" Ichigo menjulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap cewe itu, tapi dia berhasil menghindar.

"Lumayan juga." cewe itu tersenyum kecil. "Ku rubah permainan, ayo kita tentukan siapa yang paling cepat, finish di rumah Urahara-san." lanjutnya.

"Bahkan kau tahu Urahara-san?? Baik, ku terima tantanganmu!!" Ichigo menambah kecepatan shunponya.

Mereka berdua berlomba-lomba untuk sampai di rumah Urahara. Sekedar informasi, mereka lari di atas loh, bukan di jalan.

-o.O-

"Hosh..hosh..hosh..mereka larinya cepat sekali sih.." Rukia memperlambat larinya. "Numpank ke rumah Urahara aja buat minum teh, sekalian tanya informasi.." kemudian Rukia berbelok dan pergi ke rumah Urahara yang kebetulan dekat dengannya.

-o.O-

"Urahara!" Rukia mengetuk pintu.

_Drap drap drap drap drap drap JEGREK!! _Pintu dibuka dan nongol lah seseorang yang bertopi, seperti yang kita tahu, Urahara.

"Ooh~ Kuchiki-san..ada apa?? Kenapa datang kesini?? Mau minum teh atau makan kue??" tanya Urahara bertubi-tubi.

"Lengkap amat sih nanyanya. Aku makan kue dan minum the plus nanya tentang---"

"Yesss!!! Aku menang!!" Ichigo mendarat dengan selamat di depan rumah Urahara.

"Ha?? Ichigo, kok kau ada disini??" tanya Rukia.

"Heh?! Kapan kau datang kesini???" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Justru harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu!!! Mana cewe itu?! Harusnya kan kau menangkap dia!" omel Rukia.

"Tadi tiba-tiba dia mengganti pertandingan, jadi finishnya disini." jawab Ichigo bete.

"O..ooohhh...trus dia mana?"

"Rukia-himeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cewe itu muncul dan tiba-tiba meluk Rukia.

"Uwah!" Rukia kaget dan jatuh.

"Oh! Hai, Shirayuki!!" sapa Urahara pada cewe itu yang ternyata bernama _Shirayuki_.

"Hai juga, Urahara-san!!" balasnya.

"Urahara! Kau kenal dia?" tanya Rukia sambil menyingkirkan Shirayuki dari atasnya.

"Tentu saja, memangnya dia tidak memberitahumu??" tanya Urahara balik.

"Maksudmu??" tanya Ichigo yang daritadi bengong.

"Dia ini Shirayuki, pengawal yang di utus Byakuya untukmu." lanjut Urahara.

"P-PENGAWAAAAAALLL?????!!!!!!!!!" Rukia teriak di kupingnya Urahara.

Ngiiiiiiinnggg...kupingnya Urahara berdengung, untuk sementara waktu, mari kita tunggu dia membetulkan kupingnya dulu XD

"Ya, begitulah.." sebetulnya kupingnya masih rada-rada penging, tapi jaga image aja..jawab seadanya.

"Tapi..untuk apa??" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Entahlah, coba tanya Byakuya." jawab Urahara.

"..........." Rukia udah pasang tampang jengkel. _'Apa-apan sih nii-chan? Emanknya aku segitu lemahnya sampe harus dikirim pengawal??'_

Pip..pip..pip..HP Shirayuki berbunyi. "Ah, ada sms." katanya.

"Ehmm..dari Byakuya-sama..untukmu, Rukia-hime!!" Shirayuki menyerahkan HPnya ke Rukia.

_From: Byakuya-sama (+628576253314)_

_Rukia..abang kirimin pengawal soalnya gak pengen terjadi apa-apa sama kamu..kamu kan tinggal numpank di rumah orang....apa lagi 'singa' buas itu mungkin aja bisa ngapa-ngapain kamu..tau kan 'singa' itu siapa..Kurosaki Ichigo maksudnya..Cuma 3 bulan kok, sampai kamu balik lagi ke Soul Society..abis itu beres deh.._

"WHHHAAAAATTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!? APA MAKSUD NII-CHAN SI ICHIGO YANG BAKA BEGO DUNGU DAN TOLOL ITU BAKAL NGAPA-NGAPAIN AKU???????" emosi Rukia meledak begitu baca sms itu.

Mukanya Ichigo langsung merah semerah strawberry seperti namanya.._'Lu kira gue hobi "gituin" cewe apaa?????'_

"Sial!" umpat Rukia.

"Yah..begitulah alasannya aku dikirim ke sini, Rukia-hime.." kata Shirayuki sambil tersenyum.

_To: Byakuya-sama (+628576253314)_

_Nii-chan, makasih ya..nii-chan perhatiaaaaaaannnnnnn bangets sama aku......aku seneng banget loooohhh....saking senengnya, pulang ke Soul Society nanti aku mau bikin peti mati untukmu.........sebagai rasa terima kasihku padamu............karena...................................aku mau MEMBUNUHMU SEKARANG JUGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Rukia membalas sms itu dengan senyum setan yang sampe bikin Urahara, Ichigo dan Shirayuki bergidik ngeri.

"Ehm..Rukia-hime??" tanya Shirayuki gemeteran.

"Ya?????" Rukia senyum semanis-manisnya, tapi senyumnya itu bener-bener mengerikan.

"Eh..ehm..tidak apa-apa deh.." Shirayuki malah takut dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil HPnya yang hampir rusak karena dipakai oleh Rukia. _'Mending beli HP baru daripada gue mati sama Rukia-hime..'_ pikirnya.

Ichigo dan Urahara saling menatap satu sama lain dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Rukia yang sekarang kaya setan itu.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Huah~

Ide lagi lancar2nya nih XD

Jangan pernah mencoba untuk menghubungi nomor di atas ya~ itu cuma ngasal aja kok, hehe

Rukia: "Oi Author, kok gue dikasih pengawal sih??"

Author: "Yah..emank kenapa, Rukia-chan???"

Rukia: "Emanknya gue cewe lemah yang dengan gampangnya bisa 'digituin' ma cowo??? Apa lagi sama si Ichigo kepala jeruk yang menyebalkan itu."

Author: "Sebenernya sih itu ide Author loh, takut Rukia-chan ku kenapa2, iya kan Shirayuki??" (nengok ke Shirayuki)

Shirayuki: "Yupz! Bener banget! Aku ciptaannya Author loh!!"

Ichigo: "Author sialan, lu kira gue cowo apaan??? Ganteng dan cool gini.." (Author muntah)

Author: "Biarin! Kau kan cowo mesum!!" (Ngambil palu)

Ichigo: "WAAAAAA!!!!!" (dikemplang palu) "Wah~ banyak bintang~"

Author: "Akhirnya parasit berhasil dimusnahkan -dihajar Ichigo fans-"

Shirayuki: "Author, gak mau jawab Review??"

Author: "Ah~ ya ampun lupa~ maap, maap...Baik2, saya mau jawab Review disini aja yah~ Hmm..thanks yah buat yang udah review ^^ makasih juga buat kritikan dan pujiannya, saya benar2 terharu -ambil ember, tampung air mata- Mohon maklum, karena saya baru pemula, jadi belum ngerti soal fanfic gitu deh, hehe"

Rukia: "Kenapa gak dari dulu sih bikinnya??"

Author: "Yah~ baru2 ini saya baru tahu kalo ada fanfiction, hehe tidak ada yang memberitahu sih. ^^"

Rukia: "Malu gue punya Author baka gini.."

Shirayuki: "Jangan gitu, Rukia-hime, gitu2 dia kan baek juga lhooo..apa lagi dia udah nyiptain saya~" (senyum maut)

Rukia: "Apapun lah..ngomong2, zanpakutoumu mana??? Aku tidak lihat kau bawa zanpakutou??"

Author: "Ssssttttt----- itu rahasia, ada di chapter berikutnya"

Author, Rukia, Shirayuki: "Review please! ^^"

Salam, Rukia-Agehanami021093


	3. Don't disturb us!

Moshi2!! ^^

Minna-san~ Genki desuka???

Buat semuanya, thanks reviewnya, hehe

Reviewnya Author jawab di bawah tuh..kalo mau liat, liat aja yah..^^

Okeh2, ni chapter yang ketiga,

Like usual, Enjoy please! ^^

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Don't disturb us!!**

**

* * *

**Pemandangan yang biru..secerah birunya langit..dengung suara ombak yang memecah keheningan dan pasir putih yang menentramkan jiwa....

Yah..dimana lagi kalo bukan di pantai..

Saat ini, Ichigo, Rukia, Shirayuki, Orihime, Tatsuki, Renji, dan Ishida pergi ke pantai. Mereka menginap di villa saudara Tatsuki, sebut saja saudaranya Tatsuki itu namanya Yukina.

"Oh iya, teman-teman, disini ada 4 kamar kosong, aku bersama Orihime 1 kamar, sisanya kalian tentukan sendiri saja." kata Tatsuki.

"Aku bersama Rukia-hime!!!" seru Shirayuki.

"Ya." ujar Rukia.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian bertiga?" tanya Tatsuki pada 3 manusia cengo itu yang bernama Renji, Ichigo, dan Ishida.

"Hmm...." mereka bertiga saling menatap satu sama lain, kebingungan. "Kau yang tentukan saja." kata mereka bertiga serempak.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu, Renji, kau dengan Ishida, sementara kau Ichigo, kurasa kau harus sendirian.." Tatsuki nyengir kuda.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku lebih suka sendirian daripada bersama 2 orang aneh yang gak jelas dan sedikit bodoh ini." Ichigo memicingkan matanya ke arah Renji dan Ishida yang daritadi menatapnya dengan hawa membunuh.

"Oke. Kamarku dan Orihime sebelahan dengan kamar Kuchiki dan Shirayuki, sedangkan Renji dan Ishida berseberangan dengan kamarku, dan kamar Ichigo berseberangan dengan kamar Kuchiki. Setuju??" tanya Tatsuki.

"SETUJU!" kata semuanya.

Setelah mereka menaruh barang-barang dan berganti baju, mereka pergi ke pantai. Rukia membawa pelampung. Ichigo dan Renji membawa papan selancar. Ishida hanya membawa perlengkapan untuk berjemur (kok kaya cewe yah). Orihime dan Tatsuki bawa peralatan buat main pasir. Sedangkan Shirayuki cuma bisa ngeliat ajah.

"Shirayuki! Kenapa kau diam saja?! Ayo main bersamaku!" ajak Rukia yang lagi ngapung pake pelampung di laut, agak jauh dari pinggir pantai.

"Ehmm..aku melihat Rukia-hime saja!" kata Shirayuki dari pinggir pantai.

"Kenapa??" Rukia berenang kembali ke tepi laut.

"Ng..nggak, nggak ada apa-apa, hehe Rukia-hime silahkan berenang kembali.." Shirayuki senyum.

"Ya sudah, aku berenang lagi yah.." Rukia berbalik.

Kemudian Shirayuki duduk di tepi pantai. Tapi sialnya, Ichigo dan Renji ngambil kesempatan untuk ngobrol sama Rukia.

'_Waduh?! Aku harus misahin mereka nih! Tapi..' _Shirayuki sedikit takut dengan air laut.

"Oi, teman-teman! Ayo kita makan siank dulu!!" seru Tatsuki.

"Baik!" jawab semuanya.

'_Huff..untunk saja kita disuruh makan dulu. Tunggu, kemana Rukia-hima dan Ichigo-san??' _Shirayuki menyadari bahwa Ichigo dan Rukia hilang.

Shirayuki segera pergi mencarinya, ternyata, Rukia dan Ichigo sedang ada di balik batu besar....ber......pelukan???

"Ichigo-san! Rukia-hime!" Shirayuki mendatangi mereka berdua dan memisahkannya. "Sudah kubilang jaga jarak kan?? Ayo cepat jalan! Kita mau makan siang!" kata Shirayuki sambil menarik Rukia.

"Ah..i..iya.." jawab Ichigo.

-o.O-

Selesai makan, mereka semua kembali pulang ke villa karena hari sudah agak sore.

"Ah, iya, Tatsuki-chan, nanti ada festival musim panas kan?? Gimana kalau kita kesana malam ini??" tanya Orihime dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Boleh, kalian mau ikut tidak??" tanya Tatsuki pada yang lainnya.

"Aku ikut!" jawab Rukia.

"Kalau Rukia-hime ikut, aku juga!" jawab Shirayuki riang.

"Aku juga." kata Ichigo simpel.

"Boleh, aku tidak pernah melihat festival di dunia manusia." Renji senyam senyum sendiri.

"Hmm..kurasa aku akan ikut." kata Ishida sambil betulin kacamatanya.

"Yatta!!" teriak Orihime kegirangan.

-o.O-

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I feeling your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why_

_Without you its hard to survive_

_Cause every time we touch I got this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Want you in my life_

_Cause everytime we touch I feel this static_

_And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can you feel my heart beat so.._

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life.._

Rukia sedang mendengarkan lagu _**"Every time we touch-cascada" **_saat sedang berganti baju memakai yukata. "Lagu ini enak sekali" katanya sambil memakai obinya. (Promosi XD)

"Shirayuki? Kamu sudah se—" Rukia menengok ke belakang dan melihat Shirayuki yang berbalutkan yukata putih salju dengan motif bunga sakura terlihat cantik sekali. Apa lagi kulitnya putih mulus dan tingginya semampai. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat hangat sepinggang di biarkan terurai sehingga terlihat indah.

"Oh, aku sudah selesai, Rukia-hime." jawab Shirayuki sambil tersenyum, menyadari kalau Rukia melihatnya dari tadi.

"Wuah..kau cantik sekali.." kata Rukia memuji.

"Terima kasih..Rukia-hime juga cantik.." balas Shirayuki.

"Ah, jangan memuji begitu, kurasa aku tak pantas memakai ini.." Rukia memegangi yukatanya yang berwarna violet seperti matanya dan bermotif bunga-bunga kecil.

"Tidak, aku serius kok..Rukia-hime terlihat cantik dan imut." puji Shirayuki.

"Terima kasih." balas Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Oi, Rukia! Kau sudah selesai belum?!" Terdengar suara Ichigo dari depan pintu.

"Ya!" jawab Rukia, ia hendak membuka pintu, tetapi Shirayuki sudah maju ke depan pintu duluan.

"Biar aku yang buka, Rukia-hime."

_Krreekk.._pintu dibuka. Ichigo melihat yang pertama keluar dari pintu adalah Shirayuki. Ichigo sedikit terkejut.

"Ichigo-san, jaga jarak! Sepanjang festival malam ini aku akan terus menjaga Rukia-hime." ancam Shirayuki.

"Berisik! Memanknya aku ini anak TK?! Tidak perlu kau bilang berkali-kali aku juga sudah tahu." Ichigo memegang belakang lehernya. Ichigo memakai baju tangan buntung dengan garis hitam tipis di bagian leher dan lengan. Celananya selutut dan memakai handband di tangan kiri.

"Bagus." Shirayuki tersenyum dan menarik Rukia keluar. Raut wajah sedikit sedih terlihat di wajah Ichigo dan Rukia. _'Sepertinya..aku tidak akan bisa bersamanya malam ini..' _batin mereka berdua.

-o.O-

"Wuah~ Ramainya!!" kata Orihime riang sambil menggandeng tangan Ishida.

"Yah~ disini ramai juga.." lanjut Tatsuki yang lagi gandeng tangannya Renji. (Yah~ w lebih setuju begini daripada Renji sama Rukia)

Sementara Ichigo sama Rukia cemberut sepanjang jalan.

"Ah! Itu Keigo, Mizuiro, dan Sado-kun!" tunjuk Orihime ke arah mereka bertiga yang lagi nongkrong di depan penjual okonomiyaki.

"Sado-kun! Keigo! Mizuiro!" sapa Orihime sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Mereka bertiga nengok dan langsung datengin Ichigo cs.

"Wah~ ternyata kalian ada disini juga ya?" tanya Mizuiro.

"Harusnya tadi kita bersama-sama saja! Kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang Ichigo~~" Keigo memelas di depan mukanya Ichigo kaya biasa. Ichigo menonjoknya.

"GYAAAA!! HIDUNGKU TULANGNYA PATAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" jerit Keigo.

"GYAAAA!!!! GYAAAAAA!!!!! GYAAAAAA!!!!!" Keigo masih jerit-jerit kaya orang kesurupan.

"Hush! Berisik!" Mizuiro menggemplang kepala Keigo.

"Kenapa kau kejam sekali padaku, Mizuirooooooo?!?!?!?!?!?" Keigo nangis-nagis kaya orang gila.

"Hhh..jangan pedulikan dia. Kapan kau kesini, Mizuiro?" tanya Ichigo, sementara yang lain menenangkan arwah gila itu.

"Kemarin sore kami baru sampai disini. Tadinya aku mau ajak kau saja. Tapi kata adikmu kau sedang sibuk dan ada urusan. Yang lain juga, makanya aku cuma mengajak Keigo dan Chad yang sedang kosong.." jelas Mizuiro panjang lebar sampe si Ichigo molor, bahkan ngiler, eh gak deh, matanya belo melebar.

"O..ohh..kau menginap dimana??"

"Di villa Keigo, yang itu." tunjuk Mizuiro ke villa yang di dekat pantai.

"Oooh..." Ichigo cuma bisa ber-oh-ria aja.

"Wuah!! Siapa cewe yang cantik ini???" Keigo mulai heboh lagi ngeliat Shirayuki.

"Ah, salam kenal, aku Shirayuki." balasnya dengan senyuman maut.

Keigo mimisan. "Salam kenal juga~ Mau kencan denganku tidak~?" ajak Keigo.

"Tidak. Maaf ya." jawab Shirayuki.

"AAAAAAA~" keigo langsung lemes, uda kaya lemper.

"Semuanya! Aku jalan dulu ya dengan Ishida-kun!!" Orihime melambaikan tangannya dan pergi.

"Ya! Hati-hati ya, Hime!" kata Tatsuki.

"Ehmm..Arisawa, kau mau jalan berdua denganku tidak?" tanya Renji malu-malu.

"Sudah kubilang panggil Tatsuki! Ayo, kalau kau mau, jalan duluan ya, semuanya!" Tatsuki pun pergi dengan Renji.

"Kapan mereka jadian??" tanya Ichigo yang heran melihat Tatsuki dan Renji.

"Minggu lalu." jawab Mizuiro, si Ratu Gosip.

"HAAAAAAA????? SERIUS?!?!?!?!!?!?!?" tanya Ichigo dan Rukia barengan seakan tidak percaya.

"Ya, benar kok." jawab Mizuiro. "Ya sudah, kami mau ke Obake, kalian mau ikut?" ajak Mizuiro.

"Ah, tidak usah, kami mau kesana, ke stand makanan." kata Ichigo menolak.

"Shirayuki-san tidak mau ikut dengan kami?" tanya Mizuiro.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku ikut dengan Ichigo-san dan Rukia-hime." jawa Shirayuki sambil senyum.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, bye!" pamit Mizuiro sambil menggeret si Keigo yang udah kaya orang gila nangis meronta-ronta gara-gara Shirayuki gak ikut.

-o.O-

"Huah! Kenyangnya!" kata Shirayuki sambil duduk di antara Ichigo dan Rukia. Mereka lagi duduk di bangku taman yang dekat dengan festival. Suasana malam sangat indah dan romantis, dipenuhi taburan bintang-bintang yang menghiasinya. Harusnya ini dimanfaatkan untuk romantisan dengan sang pacar tercinta, tapi gak ada kesempatan buat deketan bagi Ichigo dan Rukia. _'Gimana caranya bisa deketan kalo si Shirayuki ada di tengah-tengah gini?' _batin mereka.

**AHA! **Rukia punya ide. Dia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi.

"Rukia-hime! Kau mau kemana??" tanya Shirayuki.

"Mau ke kamar mandi!" jawab Rukia dari kejauhan.

"Tunggu! Aku ikut!" Shirayuki bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengejar Rukia.

'_Yes! Dia mengikutiku! Sesuai rencana!'_

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Rukia masuk ke salah satu kamar mandi dan pura-pura sedang buang air. Dia pergi melalui jendela tanpa diketahui Shirayuki dan kabur.

"Ichigo!" Rukia mendatangi Ichigo.

"Oh, Rukia. Mana Shirayuki?!" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku diam-diam meninggalkannya di kamar mandi agar kita bisa berduaan!" jawab Rukia.

"Wah, kau cerdas sekali!" puji Ichigo.

"Terima kasih, tapi kita harus segera kabur dari sini sebelum Shirayuki menemukan kita!"

"Iya juga, ayo!" Ichigo bangun dari duduknya dan menarik Rukia.

-o.O-

"Rukia-hime? Kau lama sekali? Sedang apa kau disana??" Shirayuki menunggu Rukia selama kurang lebih.....2 jam.

Ketika Shirayuki memeriksa kamar mandi itu........

"Kosong?? Rukia-hime, kemana kau??" Shirayuki bingung.

_Pip..pip..pip.."_Ah, Hpku bunyi." Shirayuki mengambil HPnya. "Sial! Ada hollow di saat seperti ini?!" keluhnya.

"Apa boleh buat, ku kalahkan hollow dulu, baru mencari Rukia-hime."

-o.O-

Beralih ke Renji dan Tatsuki..

"Tatsuki.." kata Renji.

"Ya?" tanya Tatsuki sambil terus memegang tangannya Renji. Saat ini mereka sedang ada di tempat yang di tempati Ichigo ma Rukia tadi.

"Mungkin beberapa hari lagi aku akan kembali ke Soul Society untuk waktu yang lama.." lanjut Renji.

"Eh?! Kenapa?"

"Karena..pekerjaanku disini sudah hampir selesai.."

"Tapi aku tidak mau kau pergi.." Tatsuki menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Renji.

"Aku juga tidak mau pergi, tapi apa boleh buat, tugas adalah tugas.." Renji memegang kedua tangan Tatsuki dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku akan kesepian kalau kau pergi.."

"Ya..aku juga.."

"Kurasa, beberapa hari sebelum kau pergi, kita harus membuat kenangan dulu.." Tatsuki tersenyum.

"Ya, aku setuju. Kita habiskan waktu beberapa hari ini untuk membuat kenangan itu.." Renji pun balik tersenyum.

"Tapi kalau kau ke Soul Society jangan selingkuh ya.."

"Enak saja, aku ini tipe setia tau."

"Masa? Tampangmu tidak terlihat ada setia-setianya." Tatsuki mulai ngejek.

"Mau kubuktikan?" tanya Renji.

"Bukti? Bukti apa?" tanya Tatsuki penasaran.

"Nih." Renji mengeluarkan sekotak kecil berwarna merah dan membuka isinya.

"Itu?"

"Ya, kurasa ini cukup untuk tanda pertunangan kita."

"Tapi.....handband??"

"Yah..kupikir cewe sepertimu kurang suka dengan cincin." muka Renji blushing.

"Hahaha~ dasar aneh..tapi itulah yang kusuka darimu." Tatsuki mengecup pipi Renji.

Sekarang muka ma rambut Renji susah dibedain, yang mana muka yang mana rambut, warnanya merah semua.

-o.O-

Sekarang beralih ke Ishida dan Orihime..

"Ishida-kun, bintang malam ini indah ya?" kata Orihime. Mereka berdua lagi duduk di tangga kuil, tapi pemandangannya indah dan romantis juga sih..

"Ya, indah..Tapi sudah ku bilang kan, Inoue-san, panggil aku Uryuu saja." kata Ishida.

"Baik, baik, tapi Uryuu-ku juga harus panggil aku Hime saja ya, kita kan baru jadian sebulan yang lalu." Orihime tersenyum.

"Oke, Hime."

"Nah, gitu dong.."

Ishida cuma tersenyum.

"Hei, Uryuu-kun, kira-kira, gimana ya Kurosaki-kun dengan Kuchiki-san?" tanya Orihime sambil memandang langit.

"Kau masih memikirkan itu?" Ishida memegang tangan Orihime.

"Yah..sebetulnya akhir-akhir ini tiap malam aku selalu bermimpi tentang Kurosaki-kun, dia ngobrol dan duduk di sebelahku, di mimpi itu aku sangat bahagia..tapi..tiba-tiba saja Kuchiki-san datang dan memisahkan aku dari Kurosaki-kun.." tetesan air mata keluar dari mata Orihime.

"Hime.." Ishida menunjukkan raut wajah yang sedikit sedih.

"Eh? Maaf ya, aku jadi menangis begini.." Orihime mencoba tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya.

Ishida memeluk Orihime.

"Tidak apa-apa..aku tahu luka itu sulit sekali disembuhkan..menangislah kalau kau mau..aku akan menunggu sampai kau menerima diriku sepenuhnya.." hibur Ishida.

"Maafkan aku.." bisik Orihime. Air matanya keluar satu persatu dan akhirnya membanjiri seluruh matanya. Ishida membiarkan bajunya basah oleh air mata. Ia tidak peduli. Yang penting sekarang, Orihime butuh tempat untuk menangis.

-o.O-

"Hosh..hosh..hosh..Ichigo bego! Kau mau kemana sih??" tanya Rukia kesal. Daritadi dia digeret-geret kaya karung ke tempat yang jauh.

"Bawel! Jangan ribut! Aku mau membawamu ke tempat yang indah.." jawab Ichigo.

Ternyata, Rukia digeret-geret ke atas bukit. Dari bukit itu, terlihat dari atas ke bawah lampu-lampu warna-warni yang menghiasi malam, terlihat juga festival yang sedang di adakan.

"Bagus kan?!" tanya Ichigo bangga.

"Yah..bagus sekali.." Rukia terkagum melihat pemandangan itu.

Kemudian mereka berdua duduk sambil menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Ichigo merangkul pundak Rukia dan Rukia bersandar di bahu kanannya Ichigo.

"Dari sini kembang api nanti akan terlihat indah.." bisik Ichigo lembut.

"Kembang api??" tanya Rukia.

"Ya, belum pernah dengar?"

"Belum." Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baru kali ini aku mendengarnya."

"Kalau begitu ini akan jadi momen terindahmu." Ichigo tersenyum. Rukia blushing mode on.

"Ichigo..apa teman-teman sudah tahu kalau kita baru saja jadian tadi sore?"

"Entahlah, yang pasti si Shirayuki itu mungkin sudah tahu."

"Eh?? Kalau dia sudah tahu, dia akan mengadukannya pada nii-chan.."

"Berdoa saja semoga dia tidak mengadukannya. Aku tahu Byakuya itu akan marah sekali padamu kalau sampai jadian denganku."

"Hmm..aku masih tidak tenang.." raut muka Rukia terlihat khawatir

Cup! Ichigo mengecup kening Rukia.

"Kalau begini, apakah kau tenang sekarang?" Ichigo menyunggingkan senyum jahil.

"Kau jahil sekali sih." blushing mode on. "Tapi kurasa ini bisa menenangkanku.." Rukia tersenyum dan memegangi keningnya.

"Kau cantik sekali kalau sedang tersenyum, tunjukkan senyum itu hanya untukku saja ya."

"Ih..gombal banget deh.."

"Hei, aku serius.."

"Seorang Ichigo bisa serius? Aku bisa bengek sekarang juga, hahaha!" Rukia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ohh..kau nantang ya.." Ichigo menurunkan tangannya ke pinggang Rukia.

"Kyaaa!! Gyahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahaha! Hahahahahaha! Berhenti menggelitikiku!" Rukia dikelitii Ichigo.

"Tidak, sampai kau minta ampun padaku."

"Kyahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahahaha! Bwahahahahahaha! Iya, iya! Ampun! Berhenti!!"

"Bagus." Ichigo senyum jahil lagi sampai bikin Ichigo fans mimisan semua.

"Menggelitikiku lagi ku tendang kau ya.." kata Rukia dengan muka jengkel.

"Hmm..entahlah??" Ichigo mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Huhh.." Rukia cemberut.

"Hei, cemberut..nanti gak cantik lagi loohh.." goda Ichigo.

"Bodo amat!!"

"Ye..jangan gitu, repot juga kan kalau punya pacar yang gak cantik." Ichigo mulai ngegombal lagi deh.

"Gombal.."

"Hahahahahahaha!" Ichigo memegangi perutnya sambil tertawa.

"Gak lucu!!"

"Gyahahahahahahahahaha!!!!"

"Kau—"

BRUAK!!!! Pohon-pohon dibelakang mereka jatuh semua.

"Kepakkan sayapmu, Agehanami!" seru suara seseorang.

"Suara itu!" seru Rukia.

"Dan itu!" tunjuk Ichigo pada salah satu hollow yang mirip sekali dengan Grand Fisher.

"Ah!" Shirayuki diserang dan terjatuh. Lengannya terluka.

"Shirayuki!" Rukia mendatangi Shirayuki.

"Ah..Rukia-hime..akhirnya kutemukan juga kau..sudah..kubilang..kan kau tidak..boleh..terlalu dekat dengan..Ichigo..-san.." nafas Shirayuki terengah-engah karena melawan hollow tersebut, dan ada luka besar di perutnya.

"Jangan bicara!! Aku akan menyembuhkanmu! Ichigo, lawan hollow itu!" perintah Rukia.

"Baik!" Ichigo berubah jadi shinigami dan menyerang hollow itu.

"Jangan..biar aku saja..yang melawannya.." kata Shirayuki lirih.

"Tidak! Kau tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang! Turuti perintahku dan diam saja!" seru Rukia cemas.

Akhirnya hollow itupun dikalahkan. Karena kekuatan kidou Rukia tidak cukup untuk menyembuhkan Shirayuki, maka Ichigo menelefon teman-temannya untuk kembali ke villa.

-o.O-

"Huff..akhirnya Shirayuki pulih juga..terima kasih ya, Inoue.." kata Rukia.

"Ya, sama-sama. Tidur dulu ya! Aku sudah mengantuk, oyasuminasai!" kata Inoue sambil pergi ke kamarnya bersama Tatsuki.

Ishida dan Renji juga sudah masuk kamar.

Shirayuki sudah di tempatkan di tempat tidur.

Tinggal Ichigo dan Rukia saja yang masih di ruang tengah.

"Huam..kejadian ini membuatku lelah..aku tidur dulu ya, Ichigo, oyasuminasai.." Rukia mengecup pipi Ichigo.

"Ya, selamat malam." Ichigo mengecup kening Rukia.

Kemudian mereka berdua kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Author: "Hadoh~ kok ceritanya serius gene seh??"

Rukia: "Ya itu kan lu yang bikin..gimana sih.."

Author: "Tidaaaakkkk....Shirayuki ku sayang, apakah kau baik2 aja??"

Shirayuki: "Tenang aja, aku baik2 aja kok Author, makasih ya, Rukia-hime."

Rukia: "Ya, sama-sama." (senyum)

Author: "Kyaaaa~ Rukia-chan ku tercinta!!" (meluk2 Rukia)

Rukia: "Dasar Author gila." (nendang Author)

Author: "Oh iya, mau jawab Review nih..hmmm...thanks yah buat yg review..^^ mumpunk w updatenya cepet, hehe review terus yah..

buat **Okazaki Mitsuhiero**..ya..gapapa dunk..kan Author mengubah sedikit image Byakuya..hehe sorry ya kalo kamu emank gak suka Byakuyanya jadi begitu..lagipula, Byakuya itu sebenernya sekarang peduli loh, abis yang katanya Rukia diselamatin, Byakuya jadi care ma dia, tapi gak terlalu kelihatan banget sih..tapi buktinya dia nyelamatin Rukia waktu di Hueco Mundo loohh..maap ya, soalnya w juga baru pertama kali bikin dan gak ngerti tentang fanfic gitu..hehe mohon dimaafkan..

Trus buat **Mirai Hayasaka**..haha memank, si Ichigo kepala jeruk itu memank mesum, rating M?? hmmm..w pikir2 dulu ^^

Buat **Yumemiru Reirin **dan **Yuinayuki-chan**..haha~ Iya, Rukia lagi sebel2nya tuh sama si Byakuya. Author udah kena gampar sama Rukia..hik..hiks..

Buat hehe, maap ya, fanfic ku agak ngebosenin..

Ah..iyah..lupa w dengan zanpakutounya Shirayuki, kalo gitu lihat di chapter 4 jha yah ^^ mungkin chapter 4 udah tamat.."

Rukia&Shirayuki: "Zzzzzzz........"

Author: "Gyah?! Tidur?! Eh, bangun2, Author buat ini berjuang lho sampe malem.."

Rukia: "Berisik ahh..." (balik tidur)

Author: "Aaahh~ jahatnya~ oke, kalo gitu seperti biasa ya, Review please!"

Salam, Rukia-Agehanami021093


	4. Want To Be With You

Moshi2!! ^^

Yah..dengan segenap tenaga, segenap keberanian dan segenap perasaan -halah, kaya mau masuk ke tempat setan aja- Author membuat chapter yang ke 4 ini..XD

Ah~ iya, buat **Mirai Hayasaka**, nih, pesenan mu ada disini!! *kok kaya restoran, pesen apa sih?? pizza ya??? -ditendang **Mirai Hayasaka**-*

Okeh deh..Enjoy please!!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Want To Be With You**

**

* * *

**Hyaaahhh~ sehari setelah kejadian kemaren, keadaan baik-baik saja -emank mau gimana??-

Pagi-pagi bangun senam dulu...kelilingin pantai..waduh..waduh..

Lalu ditambah lagi dengan push-up, sit-up, back-up, lompat kodok, sikap ilin, jungkir balik ke depan dan ke belakang, hand stand, main basket, berenang, futsal, dll...Kok kaya latihan militer yah..hmmm...

-o.O-

Ah~ hari ini mereka pergi sama-sama ke gunung..katanya sih mau hiking..kan gak mungkin mau shopping kan??

"Rukia, kita kencan yu hari ini.." bisik Ichigo ke kuping Rukia.

"Kemana?? Lagipula kita kan sedang ada di gunung, BAKA." balas Rukia balik berbisik.

"Yah..nanti kan kita pasti bakal misahin diri kan.." bujuk Ichigo sambil berbisik pula tentunya.

"Entahlah..kau tidak lihat apa? Daritadi Shirayuki mendengar kita berbisik."

Ichigo nengok ke belakang.

"Ooohh..berniat berduaan?? Tidak akan kubiarkan.." kata Shirayuki sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

_GLEK.._Ichigo keringet dingin.

"Eh..gak kok, gak!" Ichigo berusaha mengelak.

"Memangnya aku gampang dibodohi?! Kau berniat mengajak Rukia-hime ke suatu tempat agar kalian bisa berduaan tanpa pangawasanku kan?? Menjauh darinya!" Shirayuki menarik Rukia agar jalan duluan.

"Sigh.." keluh Rukia.

"Oi! Ichigo! Jangan lama-lama! Sebentar lagi kita sampai di puncak bukit!" seru Tatsuki.

"Ya! Cepatlah, Ichigo BEGO!" sahut Renji usil.

"Renji!!!! Kubunuh kau!!" Ichigo secepat kilat lari ke atas dan menghajar Renji.

"Shirayuki-san, sampai kapan kamu jadi pengawal Kuchiki-san?" tanya Orihime.

"Yah..sampai Rukia-hime kembali ke Soul Society.." jawab Shirayuki tersenyum.

'_Cih........' _keluh Rukia dalam hati.

"Oh..begitu..mungkin besok kami akan pulang, kalau kami pulang, kamu tinggal dimana??" tanya Orihime lagi.

"Di tempat Ichigo-san, agar aku bisa terus mengawasi Rukia-hime.."

"Begitukah? Apakah Kurosaki-kun tidak protes??"

"Yah..urusan protes Ichigo-san itu belakangan saja. Kalau Inoue-san tinggal dimana??" tanya Shirayuki balik.

"Tidak jauh dari rumah Kurosaki-kun. Kau hanya tinggal pergi ke blok tiga dan disitulah rumahku." jawab Orihime. -sebenernya Author juga gak tau dimana, hehe-

"Begitukah?? Kalau begitu, aku akan menyempatkan diri ke rumahmu.."

"Benarkah?? Aku akan menyediakan masakan buatanku! Kata Uryuu-kun, masakanku enak, benar kan, Uryuu-kun??" tanya Orihime sambil menoleh ke arah Ishida dan tersenyum.

"Ya. Enak kok." jawab Ishida balik senyum. Sebenernya dalem hati _'Ya Kami-sama..maafkanlah aku karena telah berdusta pada pacarku ini..sebenarnya makanannya itu rasanya aneh dan tak beraturan..maafkan aku, Kami-sama..'_

'_Yah..kurasa Kami-sama akan memaafkanmu, Ishida..aku tahu kau tersiksa karena memakan makanan Inoue yang super aneh itu..' _batin Rukia setelah mendengar Uryuu bicara.

"Ah, Rukia-chan, kau mau makanan ini??" Keigo menawarkan onigiri.

"Ya. Terima kasih." Rukia menerimanya dan memakan onigiri itu.

"Rukia! Ayo cepat! Jangan lama-lama!" Ichigo mendatangi Rukia.

SET! Shirayuki berada di depan Rukia.

"Jangan dekat-dekat." Shirayuki menajamkan matanya.

"Ya..ya..aku tahu..ayo cepat, Renji, Tatsuki dan Mizuiro sudah memasak makan siang." kata Ichigo jengkel.

"Aku tahu." Shirayuki menggendong Rukia dan ber-shunpo-ria menuju ke atas bukit.

"Huhh..sial.." keluh Ichigo.

"Kurasa kau butuh sedikit perjuangan, Kurosaki." ejek Ishida.

"Berisik! Ku hajar kau!" Ichigo meraih kerah baju Ishida.

"Woy! Jangan gitu..kita pren kan??" Ishida udah keringet dingin.

"Pren pale lu peang! Makan tuh pren!" Ichigo menjitak kepala Ishida dan pergi.

"Ishida, kamu gapapa?" tanya Orihime.

"Yah..gapapa.." jawab Ishida sambil megangin palanya yang benjol setinggi 10 cm itu.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di puncak bukit. Tatsuki cs memasak nasi kare. Hmm..pemandangan jernih dan sejuk..Tatsuki dan Renji plus Orihime dan Ishida asyik mesra-mesraan, sambil nyuap-nyuapin makanan ke pasangan. Tapi..buat Ichigo dan Rukia..

"Nih." Ichigo nyodorin piring ke Rukia. Tapi piring tersebut segera di ambil Shirayuki.

"Biar aku saja. Kau urus dirimu sendiri." kata Shirayuki.

"Huh.." Ichigo memasang muka jengkel. _'Hanya memberi piring saja juga tidak boleh??' _batinnya.

"Ichigo, kenapa kau bete daritadi?" tanya Mizuiro seolah-olah dia gak tahu apa-apa.

"Yah..seperti yang kau lihat.." keluh Ichigo.

"Bersabarlah, Ichigo. Kau harus tunggu sampai Shirayuki itu kembali."

"Justru Shirayuki jelek itu kembali saat Rukia kembali ke Soul Society juga.."

"Yah.." Mizuiro gak bisa komentar apa-apa.

-o.O-

**Rukia's POV**

_BETE. Itulah satu hal yang kupikirkan sekarang. Aku gak bisa deketan sama Ichigo padahal kami baru saja jadian—2 hari yang lalu. Kenapa hanya waktu aku baru saja menyadari perasaanku aku tidak bisa dekat dengannya?? Lagipula, Shirayuki mengajakku untuk duduk bersamanya. Piring yang berisi kare ini hanya kuaduk-aduk saja dan kumakan sesekali. Bosan. Aku bosan._

"Shirayuki-san."_ si Asano playboy tolol itu mendatangi Shirayuki. Yah, Asano itu kan memang paling hobi mendatangi cewe cantik macam Shirayuki. _

_Shirayuki hari ini pun terlihat cantik dengan pakaian petualangnya itu yang bercelana pendek putih dan baju T-shirt hijau, sama sepertiku, Arisawa, dan Inoue. Aku heran, apa dia tidak kedinginan? Padahal aku saja sudah kedinginan di cuaca puncak bukit yang memang dingin ini. Inoue dan Arisawa sih tinggal minta pelukan pacarnya supaya mereka hangat. Bagaimana denganku???_

"Ya, ada apa, Asano-san?"_ Cih. Si Shirayuki itu memasang tampang senyumnya yang menggoda setiap cowo yang melihatnya._

_Tahu tidak?? Si Renji sama si Uryuu saja sampai tergoda untuk melihat wajah cantiknya Shirayuki itu, walau akhirnya mereka digampar sama Arisawa dan Inoue. Tapi Ichigo tidak tuh. Pacarku memang cowo yang bisa dipercaya daripada mereka berdua. _

_Tadinya aku hampir berpacaran dengan Renji, tapi kutolak karena aku memang tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa padanya. Aku hanya menganggapnya teman masa kecil saja. Renji yang malang, hmph._

"Mau ngobrol denganku?"_ tanya Asano sambil cengar cengir. Dia memang tak jelas setiap saat._

"Boleh saja. Rukia-hime, jangan pergi ya, kau tetap disini saja."_ Shirayuki memandang ke arahku._

"Ya..ya..aku tahu.."_ jawabku malas-malasan._

"Bagus."_ kemudian Shirayuki mengobrol dengan Asano._

_Lalu bagaimana denganku??? Aku bosan disini. Sementara Shirayuki itu malah asyik mengobrol dan membelakangiku. Apa yang harus kulakukan disini?? Mendengarnya mengobrol dan bengong seperti orang yang baru kehilangan nyawanya???_

_Drrtt..drrrttt..Ups, HPku bergetar, ada sms, dari Ichigo. Ichigo menyuruhku memasang silent saja sebelum pergi tadi agar dia dapat menghubungiku saat Shirayuki lengah._

_**From: Ichigo**_

_**Rukia, kesini, duduk disebelahku, si bebek itu kan sedang mengobrol dengan Keigo. Aku sengaja menyuruh Keigo untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Lagipula, Keigo melakukannya dengan tulus hati.**_

"Hmph."_ aku tertawa kecil ketika Ichigo menyebut sebutan 'bebek' itu. Ya, itu sebutannya Ichigo untuknya karena menurut Ichigo, Shirayuki terlalu cerewet seperti bebek. Ya ampun, Asano, maafkan aku karena telah menyebutmu playboy tolol._

_**To: Ichigo**_

_**Ok. Aku kesana.**_

_Aku membalas sms Ichigo dan melihat Ichigo yang melihat ke arahku._

_Diam-diam aku pergi dengan langkah tanpa suara. Akhirnya aku duduk di sebelah Ichigo. Piring kare tadi kutinggalkan di tempat dudukku sebelumnya. Tempat duduk kami berdua agak jauh dari Shirayuki. Kami duduk di balik batu besar dekat tebing. Ngeri memang, tapi setidaknya tempat inilah yang paling aman. Lagipula, kami sedang ada di puncak bukit yang tanahnya batu-batuan._

"Huff..untunglah aku berhasil kabur." _kataku pada Ichigo yang sekarang sedang merangkulku._

"Ya. Untunk saja ada tempat ini. Ya, kan?"_ tanya Ichigo. Aku hanya memandang ke arahnya dan tersenyum. Sungguh, kurasa Ichigo memang pasangan yang tepat._

"Tapi, apakah kita harus seperti ini terus sampai aku kembali??"_ tanyaku._

"Yah..kurasa..lagipula, kenapa kau baru menyadari perasaanmu seminggu yang lalu?? Aku saja sadar sudah dari 1 bulan yang lalu."

"Urusai yo! Sudah bagus aku menyadarinya."_ aku melipatkan kedua tanganku di depan dada. Dasar Ichigo._

"Dasar..pacarku yang aneh.."_ Ichigo memelukku dan membuat mukaku merah. Badannya hangat, menghangatkan badanku yang tengah kedinginan._

"Kau juga aneh.."_ balasku sambil balas memeluk._

"Kau dingin sekali. Apakah kau butuh jaket?"_ tanya Ichigo setelah menyentuhkan pipinya ke pipiku._

"Tidak usah. Bersamamu disini saja sudah membuatku hangat."_ jawabku._

_Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan menatap mataku._

_Perlahan-lahan wajahnya mendekat._

"Ichigo?"

_Kemudian Ichigo menciumku. Mulanya aku kaget, tapi lama-kelamaan aku merasa rileks. Bibirnya yang hangat menyentuh bibirku. Dia menciumku secara hati-hati seakan-akan aku adalah barang yang berharga yang mudah pecah. Ichigo..Aishiteru.._

**End of Rukia's POV**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" tiba-tiba Shirayuki datang saat Ichigo dan Rukia sudah selesai ciuman. Untungnya.

"!!!" Ichigo dan Rukia sangat terkejut.

"Menjauh darinya!!" Shirayuki mendorong Ichigo dari Rukia.

Tapi sayangnya, Ichigo tidak sengaja terpelanting ke belakang. Di belakang terdapat tebing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo terjatuh.

"Gawat!!! Ichigo-san!!!!" Shirayuki reflek melompat ke jurang dan mencoba menangkap Ichigo.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" hanya jeritan Shirayuki yang terdengar setelah mereka menghilang dari pandangan.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHIRAYUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" jerit Rukia dari balik tebing. Rukia mau melompat juga, tapi dihentikan oleh Renji.

"Jangan!!! Kalau kau melompat juga, belum tentu kau bisa menyelamatkan Ichigo dan Shirayuki!!!!!"

"Tidak!!! Lepaskan aku!!!! Ichigo..Shirayuki..mereka..mereka..ICHIGO!!!! SHIRAYUKI!!!!" pinta Rukia yang sedang kalap. Bulir-bulir matanya jatuh tak beraturan dan membanjiri matanya.

PLAAKK!!!!! Renji menampar Rukia.

"SADARKAN DIRIMU, RUKIA!!!! KALAU KAU MAU MENYELAMATKAN MEREKA, BUKAN BEGITU CARANYA!!!! TENANGLAH!!!!" Renji membentak Rukia.

Rukia sadar dari paniknya dan tenang sedikit. Air mata makin membanjiri mata violetnya itu.

"Hiks..hiks.." Rukia menutupi kedua matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Renji memeluk Rukia dan membiarkan Rukia menangis di dadanya.

'_Sebenarnya aku cemburu, tapi apa boleh buat kan? Kuchiki-san sedang sangat bersedih dan butuh tempat untuk menangis. Semoga kalian berdua baik-baik saja, Ichigo, Shirayuki. Aku yakin, kalian berdua adalah orang yang kuat' _pikir Tatsuki sambil menghela napas.

-o.O-

"Kurosaki-kun!! Shirayuki-san!!" Orihime berteriak.

"Kurosaki!! Shirayuki!!" begitu pula dengan Ishida.

"Ichigo!! Shirayuki!!" teriak Rukia cemas.

Ya, saat ini mereka sedang mencari Ichigo dan Shirayuki yang sedang menghilang di bawah tebing. Beruntung, di bawah tebing itu adalah hutan, jadi kemungkinan, mereka masih hidup. Lagipula hari masih siang, masih sempat untuk mencari mereka.

"Sial! Dimana sih mereka?!" keluh Renji.

"Ichigo~! Dimana kau!!" teriak Keigo. Hoh~ rupanya dia nyari juga toh.

Brak! Bruk! Pohon-pohon jatoh gara-gara dijatohin Chad pake kekuatannya.

"Ah! Jangan, Chad!" teriak Mizuiro sambil menghentikan Chad,

"Bukannya cara begini lebih cepat?" tanya Chad.

"Ya, tapi kau bisa membunuh Ichigo dan Shirayuki juga kalau mereka gak sengaja ketiban pohon yang kau tebang." kata Keigo.

"Oh." si Chad cuma bisa ber-oho-ria aja. Gak tau mau ngomong apa.

"Oi, Ichigo!! Kami sebentar lagi mau bunuh diri loh!!" teriak Tatsuki.

"Hah?! Kenapa kau malah ngomong begitu?!" tanya Renji.

"Berisik, cuma ini cara agar Ichigo keluar. Oi, Ichigo! Keluarlah sekarang, atau kami akan bunuh diri secepatnya!" lanjut Tatsuki.

"Hhh..dasar kau itu.." keluh Renji. _'Tapi kenapa harus pakai kata __**bunuh diri**__? Apakah Tatsuki dulu pernah mencoba bunuh diri dan Ichigo yang menghentikannya? Ah, nanti saja ku tanya, kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat.'_ pikir Renji.

"......" Rukia diam.

"Ada apa, Kuchiki-san?" tanya Orihime.

"Bagaimana..kalau..seandainya mereka..ma..ti..??" suara Rukia bergetar. Ia mau menangis, tapi ditahan.

"Ah! Kuchiki-san jangan berpikir seperti itu!" seru Orihime sambil memegang kedua pundak Rukia dari depan.

"Ya, tenanglah dulu Kuchiki..Aku yakin Ichigo dan Shirayuki akan baik-baik saja." sambung Tatsuki.

"Tapi.." Rukia menunduk dan mukanya terlihat sangat sedih, seperti kejadian Kaien waktu itu. Rukia sangat ingat, kejadian itu terus membayang-bayangi pikirannya. Ia berusaha lepas dari pikiran itu, tapi tidak bisa.

"Rukia." Renji menepuk pundak Rukia dan Rukia menoleh. "Tenanglah, seperti yang aku tahu, Ichigo itu kuat, dia tidak akan mungkin mati semudah ini dan kurasa Shirayuki itu kuat, kalau tidak, untuk apa dia dikirim untuk menjadi pengawalmu kalau dia tidak kuat, ya kan?? Percayalah pada mereka." lanjut Renji.

Rukia menghapus air matanya yang membendung di matanya dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Renji."

"Ya, sama-sama. Kita kan teman dari kecil." Renji balik tersenyum.

-o.O-

"Ugh.." Ichigo tersadar dari pingsannya saat jatuh tadi. Ichigo memegang kepalanya dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di kepalanya.

Darah.

"Sepertinya kepalaku terbentur.." Ichigo lalu mencoba bangkit dan berdiri. Kemudian, ia melihat Shirayuki yang terkapar dan tak jauh darinya.

"Oi, Shirayuki!" Ichigo mendatangi Shirayuki. Sepertinya keadaan Shirayuki lebih parah. Badannya tersayat-sayat dan banyak luka.

"Shirayuki! Sadarlah!" Ichigo menepuk pipi Shirayuki.

"Ugh.." Shirayuki tersadar dan perlahan membuka matanya. "Ichigo-san? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shirayuki lirih.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau yang parah."

"Hmph." Shirayuki tertawa kecil. "Syukurlah."

"Dasar bego. Kau banyak sekali luka dimana-mana, ayo, kau bisa bangun tidak?" Ichigo membantu Shirayuki bangun dan berdiri.

"UWAA!!!" Shirayuki lunglai dan hampir jatuh, tapi ditangkap Ichigo. Sesaat wajah mereka berdua berdekatan.

Wajah Shirayuki memerah. Wah~ Love At First Sight.

"Hei? Kau kenapa? Sakit ya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ti..tidak! Lepaskan aku!" Shirayuki melepaskan tangan Ichigo dari lengannya.

"Ah! Hei!"

"WAAA!!" sekali lagi Ichigo menangkap Shirayuki dan menahan pinggangnya. Muka Shirayuki memerah bagaikan tomat.

"Kayanya ada yang gak beres dengan kakimu." kata Ichigo.

"Ya. Kurasa..memang sedikit nyut-nyutan.." kata Shirayuki sambil menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Sini. Kulihat. Duduklah dulu."

"Ya."

"Kakimu terkilir, bagaimana ini??" kata Ichigo setelah memeriksa kaki Shirayuki.

"Ehm..Ichigo-san jalan duluan saja, aku belakangan." jawab Shirayuki.

"Tidak bisa." Ichigo menggendong Shirayuki dipunggungnya.

"Eh?? Ichigo-san?? Turunkan aku! Ichigo-san bisa jalan duluan!" Shirayuki sedikit kaget.

"Sudah diam saja. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan anak cewe di tengah hutan begini." balas Ichigo.

"......................Terima kasih." bisik Shirayuki.

"Ya. Sama-sama." Kemudian Ichigo berjalan menyusuri hutan dan mencari teman-temannya. Karena dia tahu, pasti yang lain akan mencarinya dan Shirayuki.

'_Kurasa..aku menyukai Ichigo-san..tapi dia sudah mempunyai pacar..Rukia-hime..' _batin Shirayuki.

-o.O-

"Wah! Lihat! Ada kembaranmu, Renji!" Tatsuki menunjuk seekor monyet yang lagi gelantungan di pohon.

"Hei!" Renji tersinggung.

"Hei, Arisawa, bukannya itu Renji ya? Kenapa Renji ada dua??" ejek Rukia.

"Tatsuki!!!! Rukia!!!!" Renji ngejar-ngejar mereka berdua sampe tu kaki panjangnya 10 meter...

"Hahaha!" Mereka berdua malah ketawa-ketawa.

"Oi! Ayo serius!" kata Ishida kesal.

"Uryuu-kun, jangan begitu, lihat, Kuchiki-san sudah lebih ceria dari yang tadi, biarkan mereka begitu dulu, ya?" kata Orihime.

"Iya sih, tapi Hime.." kata Ishida.

"Sssttt..biarkan mereka rileks dulu.." Orihime mengecup pipi Ishida.

"Yah..kalau sudah begini, mau apa lagi kan.." kata Ishida -blushing mode on-

"Ichigo!!" jerit Rukia dari jarak yang agak jauh.

"Kurasa Kuchiki-san sudah menemukan Ichigo! Ayo, Uryuu-kun!!" Orihime menarik tangan Ishida.

"Ya!" jawab Ishida.

Sampai disana, mereka tidak percaya apa yang mereka lihat. Ichigo.........mencium Shirayuki????????

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Author: "Hue?! Saya sendiripun tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan Ichigo yang mesum dan tolol itu."

Rukia: "AUTHOOOOOOOOOOOORRR!!!!!!!" -mengguncang2 badan Author- "Apa2an Fanfic ini?!?!?!?!?"

Author: "Aduh, Rukia-chan, pusink nih..ah~ lihatlah, banyak bintang2~" -teler-

Rukia: "Authooooooor!!!!! Mati kauuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" -ambil Sode No Shirayuki- "Some no mai!! Tsuki Shiro!!!!"

Author: "AAAAAAA!!!" -membeku-

Ichigo: "Oi, Rukia, kok Author beku gitu??" -baru dateng-

Rukia: -masang tampang setan- "Kenapa?! Protes?!"

Ichigo: "E..eh..eng..enggak kok, gak protes!!" -keringet dingin-

Rukia: "ICHIGO MESUM!!! TOLOL!!! BRENGSEK!!!! BEGO!!!! BAKA!!!! KEPALA JERUK!!!!!!!"

Ichigo: "Woi, kok lu ngatain gue sih?!"

Rukia: "Biarin!!! Gue kesel sama lo!!!!!" -pergi-

Ichigo: "Eits, mau kemana?" -nahan tangan Rukia-

Rukia: "Kemana aja! Gue enek liat tampang lu! Gue benci elu! Lepasin gue sekarang juga!"

Ichigo: -meluk Rukia- "Maaf..gue mohon jangan benci gue..please.."

Rukia: "........" -blushing mode on-

Author: "Eits, eits, EEEEIIIIIIIIIITTSSSSSSS!!!!!!!" -keluar dari es-

Ichigo: "Apa sih?! Author bawel.."

Author: "Entar aja mesra2annya di chapter 5!!! Jangan disini!!!"

Ichigo: "Emank kenapa sih??? Gara2 elu kan, gue sama Rukia kaga bisa deketan, tuh liat kerjaan lu, Rukia jadi ngamuk2.."

Author: "Yah..kan gitu jalan ceritanya..Udah ah, lepas2!!" -pisahin Rukia ma Ichigo-

Rukia&Ichigo: "Kayanya gue tahu ni sifat.."

Author: Glek! -nelen ludah- "Mati gue..bisa ketauan kalo Shirayuki itu sifatnya mirip sama gue.." -langsung nutup mulut-

Rukia&Ichigo: "Ooohhh....jadi gitu yaaaaaaa..........." -tampang setan-

Author: "Eh?! Bukan maksud gue wat ngutus Shirayuki yang sifatnya sama kaya gue yang Rukia lovers and ganggu kalian!!!" -nutup mulut lagi- "Mampus gue keceplosan..tapi gue bener2 gak mau ganggu kalian kok!!! Peace!!!!" -munculin dua jari-

Rukia: "Ichigo, ayo."

Ichigo: "Ya."

Author: "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" -dihajar pake Zanpakutounya Ichigo ma Rukia-

Tatsuki: "Yah..pembaca, karena Author lagi digebukin, jadi biar kita aja deh yang ambil alih, ya kan, Hime?"

Orihime: "Iya! Ow iya, katanya Author mau tanya nih, kalo misalnya tambahin teks lagu di chapter 5 ada yang setuju gak??? Yah..cuma di awalnya aja, yang mau review, tolong jawab yah!!"

Tatsuki: "Author juga bilang, 'kok kayanya cerita ini jadi serius gitu?! Padahal sudah dicantumkan Romance/Humor loh!' Mungkin Author kurang berbakat buat masalah humor kali ya.."

Renji: "Mungkin.."

Tatsuki: "Hua! Renji! Kok kau tiba2 muncul disini?" -kaget lebay mode on-

Renji: "Emank kenapa? Gak boleh?"

Tatsuki: "Bu..bukannya begitu.." -blushing mode on-

Author: -berhasil lolos dari Rukia dan Ichigo- "Hush!!!! Dilarang mesra2an!!! Entar aja!! Entar!!!!"

Renji: "Iya..iya.."

ALL: "Like Usual, Please Review!!"

Salam, Rukia-Agehanami021093


	5. Be With You Forever

Moshi2!! Ini chapter terakhir..^^

Aduh~ maap2, jadi pada protes soal IchiXOC

Maap yah~ di cerita ini memang Shirayuki jadi peran pengganggu.....

Tenang saja! Saya sebagai Author lebih setuju dengan IchiRuki daripada IchiXShirayuki!!!! -bersorak2 layaknya cheerleaders-

Kalo Ichigo sampe suka sama Shirayuki, w gak akan segan2 bunuh dia..khu..khu..khu..-senyum setan-

Okey! Don't bored please! Di chapter ini IchiRukinya lebih banyak!

Like Usual, Enjoy! ^^

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Be With Me Forever**

**

* * *

  
**

"Ichigo?" Rukia tengah tak percaya melihat kejadian itu.

Ichigo dan Shirayuki segera memisahkan diri. Kemudian mereka berdiri.

"Apa..yang..kau..lakukan????" suara Rukia bergetar. Sepertinya air mata akan keluar dari mata violetnya itu.

"Tidak! Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa! Sungguh! A—" Ichigo berusaha mengelak, tetapi perkataannya segera dipotong oleh Rukia.

"Kami mencarimu dengan cemas dan khawatir selama 3 jam!!! Tapi apa yang kutemukan??? Kau mencium Shirayuki!!!!" jerit Rukia, sekarang air mata membanjiri matanya dan membasahi T-shirt hijaunya itu.

Ichigo mendatangi Rukia dan memegang lengannya.

"Ciumanmu tadi......itu cuma bohong saja kan?!?!?!" Rukia meronta-ronta karena Ichigo memegangi lengannya.

"Tidak! Kumohon! dengarkan aku dulu!!!" Ichigo memeluk Rukia erat.

"Lepaskan!!!! Tidak ada yang perlu kudengar lagi darimu!! Aku sudah melihatnya!! Untuk apa kau jelaskan lagi padaku!!" Rukia terus mendorong badan Ichigo untuk jauh daripadanya, tapi Ichigo terus memeluknya.

"Maaf.." bisik Ichigo lirih.

"Maaf tidak bisa menyelesaikan segalanya!! Lepaskan aku!! Aku sangat membencimu!!!" air mata Rukia membanjiri baju Ichigo.

Ichigo membungkuk dan mencium Rukia.

"!!" Rukia terkejut.

Melihat hal itu, Shirayuki berusaha menghentikan Rukia dan Ichigo, tapi ditahan oleh Renji dan lain-lain.

Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya. "Kumohon, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, baru kau boleh memutuskan mau membenciku atau tidak.." Ichigo memeluk Rukia erat.

Rukia hanya diam seribu kata sambil menghapus air matanya.

Flashback

"Dimana ya teman-teman?? Oiii!!!!! Minna!!!! Doko ga!!!!!" Ichigo teriak.

"Aduh..Ichigo-san, teriakanmu itu kencang sekali.." Shirayuki menutup kupingnya.

"Urusai yo!! Kalo begini nanti gak ada yang dengar!!" balas Ichigo.

"Minna!!!! Doko ga omae wa!!!!!!" teriak Ichigo sekali lagi -gak tau ini bener apa gak-

"Kayanya kita salah jalan deh, Ichigo-san.." komentar Shirayuki. "Rejatsu mereka terasa disebelah sana, berarti kita harus kesana, bukan ke arah sini.." Shirayuki menunjuk ke sebelah kanan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi?!?!?" protes Ichigo.

"Habis, kau tidak tanya.."

"Kenapa harus menunggu aku tanya?? Harusnya kau langsung tunjukkan arahnya kemana agar kita tidak berlama-lama disini!!" Ichigo kesal.

"Tapi aku mau berlama-lama dengan Ichigo-san.." ujar Shirayuki malu-malu.

"Apa maksudmu??" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Ehmm..kurasa...aku menyukaimu, Ichigo-san.." Shirayuki menunduk dengan wajah merah.

"Apa?!" kata Ichigo tak percaya.

"Ya..Tapi tenang saja, aku tahu diri kok, aku tidak akan mungkin mendapatkan Ichigo-san, lagipula, Ichigo-san memang mencintai Rukia-hime kan??" Shirayuki hanya tersenyum.

"Yah..maaf ya, kau hanya ku anggap teman biasa saja.." jawab Ichigo.

"Ya..aku tahu..lagipula aku memisahkan kalian demi kepentingan pekerjaan, bukan karena kepentingan pribadi.."

"Ah..soal itu.." sambung Ichigo.

"Kenapa, Ichigo-san?" tanya Shirayuki.

"Bisakah kau memberiku sehari untuk bersamanya?" pinta Ichigo.

"Maaf, tidak bisa, pekerjaan tetaplah pekerjaan, aku tidak boleh seenaknya seperti itu." Shirayuki menolak.

"Aah..sudah kuduga.." jawab Ichigo lemas.

"Maaf ya.."

"Yah..tidak apa-apa..Kita beristirahat dulu ya, aku sedikit cape.." Ichigo menaruh Shirayuki di bawah pohon. Ichigo masih tetap berdiri.

"Aku berat ya??" tanya Shirayuki.

"Yah..sedikit.." jawab Ichigo.

"Maaf.."

"Ah, kau itu, berhentilah meminta maaf setiap saat, seperti Rukia saja..walaupun kau seringan Rukiapun, aku tetap akan kelelahan kalau menggendong orang selama 3 jam terus menerus sambil berjalan.."

'_Di saat seperti inipun masih ingat dengan Rukia-hime..' _batin Shirayuki.

Sret!! Monyet -Renji itu kayanya- lewat dibelakang Ichigo dan tidak sengaja mendorong punggung Ichigo keras sehingga Ichigo terjatuh ke arah Shirayuki dan..............

Yah, seperti yang kita tahu, Ichigo tidak sengaja menciumnya.

Flasback End

"Jadi.." kata Rukia.

"Ya. Aku tidak sengaja.." kata Ichigo lirih dan terus memeluk Rukia.

"........Maafkan aku....." bisik Rukia yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Ichigo.

"Apakah sekarang kau membenciku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak, aku mencintaimu.." Rukia balas memeluk Ichigo dan mereka berciuman.

Renji merangkul Tatsuki, sementara Ishida merangkul Orihime. Keigo, Mizuiro dan Chad gak ngapa-ngapain. Shirayuki cuma bisa diam.

'_Ku rasa aku akan membiarkan mereka seperti itu..' _batin Shirayuki.

Yah..masalah telah selesai hari itu juga.

2 bulan kemudian.......

"Oi, Ichigo!" kata Rukia sambil mendatangi Ichigo yang sedang asyik-asyiknya baca komik di kasurnya sambil tiduran.

"Ya. Ada apa?" Ichigo hanya menjawab dan tidak menoleh ke arah Rukia. Dia sedang jengkel melihat dirinya di komik itu yang sedang dikerjain oleh Nel.

"Kau tidak tahu hari ini hari apa??" tanya Rukia.

"Apa?" Ichigo cuek.

"Grrr.....HARI AKU KEMBALI KE SOUL SOCIETY, BAKA YAROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Rukia teriak di kupingnya Ichigo.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Ichigo lompat dari tempat tidur dan jatuh.

"Kenapa harus teriak sih?!?!? Katakan saja secara lembut, cewe bodoh!!!!" protes Ichigo sambil megang belakang kepalanya.

"Karena kau tidak melihatku sama sekali!! Aku kan...pacarmu.." Rukia berhenti teriak dan diganti dengan blushing.

Ichigo hanya diam dan tersenyum. "Maafkan aku, pacarku yang cantik." Ichigo mengelus kepala Rukia.

"Hmph! Tiada maaf bagimu!" Rukia membuang muka, tapi mukanya masih tetap memerah.

"Oh ya?" tanya Ichigo jahil.

"Ya!"

"Kalau begini......" Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dan membuatnya jatuh telentang di atas kasur Ichigo. Ichigo menahan kedua lengannya. -Kyaaaa~ mesum~-

"He...hei! Mau apa kau?!" tanya Rukia sambil melototin Ichigo dan matanya hampir mau keluar.

"Hmmm..mau apa ya?" Ichigo senyum jahil mode on.

"Lepasin! Dasar mesum!!" Rukia mencoba mengangkat tangannya, tapi tak bisa, tenaga Ichigo terlalu kuat.

"Maafin aku dulu baru aku lepasin."

"Gak! Sampe matipun gak akan pernah!" masih tetap dalam blushing mode on.

"Ooohhh..." Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia setelah ber-oh-ria.

_GLEK! 'Huaaa..mampus gue..jangan-jangan si Ichigo mau ngapa-ngapain gue lagi?!' _batin Rukia panik.

"Tenang aja, cuma mau nyium kok.." Ichigo udah monyongin mulutnya semonyong ikan koi.

"HAH?!" Rukia kaget dan langsung ambil ancang-ancang, dan............goooooll!!!! Rukia berhasil menendangnya saudara-saudara!! Tau kan Rukia nendang apa..titik vitalnya cowo..

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! MY BROTHER!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo mengerang kesakitan.

"Huh! Bukannya serius..Ya sudah! Aku mau pulang saja!" keluh Rukia sembari membuka pintu.

"Tunggu!" Ichigo menahan tangan Rukia. "Aku pura-pura lupa, sebenarnya aku sangat ingat tentang hari ini..hanya saja..bagiku hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyakitkan untukku.."

"Menyakitkan? Maksudmu?" tanya Rukia polos.

"Jangan pura-pura. Aku tahu kalau kau juga tak ingin hari ini datang kan?? Karena mungkin saja......kau tidak akan kembali lagi kesini selama-lamanya.." Ichigo memeluk Rukia erat. Rukia tersentak.

"Aku—"

"Sebelum kita berpisah, aku ingin membuat kenangan indah bersamamu, Rukia.."

"Tapi aku akan kembali nanti malam..apakah sempat untuk membuat kenangan itu?" Rukia melihat mata Ichigo yang menggenang oleh air mata. Sedih. Ichigo merasa sangat sedih.

"Cukup. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.." Ichigo menghapus air matanya.

"Tapi..aku harus minta ijin sama Shirayuki dulu.." kata Rukia.

"Hah? Untuk apa kau minta ijin padanya?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Yah..dia kan pengawal dari nii-chan juga kan..jadi setidaknya aku harus memberitahunya agar dia memberitahu nii-chan kapan aku pulang..Lagipula, dia sudah membiarkan kita seperti ini tanpa sepengetahuan nii-chan kan.." jawab Rukia.

"Ow..ya sudah, beritahulah dia dulu. Jangan lupa pakai baju yang manis, kita mau pergi ke suatu tempat." Ichigo mengelus kepala Rukia. Rukia hanya tersenyum dan pergi keluar kamar.

-o.O-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" beberapa orang menjerit menaiki jet coaster.

Rupanya Ichigo dan Rukia pergi ke taman bermain. Karena Ichigo mempunyai tiket masuknya yang dari awal dia persiapkan.

"Huah!! Senangnya!!" seru Rukia setelah turun dari jet coaster.

"Seru kan?! Selanjutnya mau naik apa lagi??" tanya Ichigo bersemangat.

"Itu, itu!" Rukia menunjuk wahana kora-kora.

"Oke, ayo!!!" Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia.

Saat itu mereka seperti anak kecil yang polos dan riang gembira. Urusan Rukia kembali?? Lupakan saja!! Yang penting sekarang harus bersenang-senang sebanyak mungkin.

Jet coaster, kora-kora, tornado, arum jeram, olang aling -yang bangkunya di atas tanah trus diputerin itu..-, niagara-gara, kicir-kicir, dan mug coffe sudah mereka mainkan, hampir semua wahana mereka naiki, kecuali kuda-kudaan dan feris wheel.

"Ah~ aku cape~ istirahat dulu ya.." pinta Rukia.

"Oh. Ayo sini, duduk di bangku." Ichigo mengajak Rukia duduk di bangku kosong dekat tempat mereka.

"Sebentar ya." Ichigo pergi dan meninggalkan Rukia duduk sendirian di bangku.

"Mau apa si Ichigo?" tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

_30 menit kemudian..._

"Mana si Ichigo?!?!?" Rukia ngedumel sendiri. "Ngapain sih dia? Lama banget.." keluhnya.

"Hai cewe......" seorang cowo dengan tampang preman datang ke arah Rukia.

Rukia tidak memperdulikannya.

"Hei, cewe, ikut sama gue aja.." cowo itu meraih tangan Rukia dan bermaksud membawanya pergi.

"Lepasin!!! Apa-apaan sih kau ini?!" Rukia berusaha melepas tangannya, tapi tenaga cowo itu terlalu kuat, sehingga Rukia pun terseret.

"Lepasin akuuuu!!!!!!!"

Tapi cowo itu hanya terus menggeretnya.

"Ichigooooo!!!!!" jerit Rukia.

BLETAK!!! Datanglah si Ichigo itu dengan tampang sangar.

"MAU KAU APAKAN PACARKU, HAH??!!!! LEPASKAN DIA ATAU TIDAK KUBUNUH KAU SEKARANG JUGAAAAA!!!!!!!" bentak Ichigo.

Si preman nyalinya langsung ciut, Rukia langsung dilepasin dan dia kabur.

Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

"Hei, BEGO, kau kemana aja sih?!" protes Rukia sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Maaf, ini, PENDEK." Ichigo menyerahkan sebuah ice cream cone rasa vanilla dengan topping pasta coklat dicampur dengan chocostick dan sedikit taburan oreo ke tangan Rukia.

"Jadi daritadi kau—" ujar Rukia sambil melahap eskrim itu.

"Ya. Antriannya ramai sekali. Aku dengar, eskrim ini adalah eskrim terbaik di taman ini lho!" Ichigo mengacungkan jempol sambil memakan ice cream cone rasa coklat dengan taburan choco chips dan marshmallow.

"Dasar bego..kalau ramai, lebih baik kau antri yang lain saja, atau tidak usah beli sekalian.." ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Walaupun begitu, aku ingin tetap membelinya, karena aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk pacarku yang imut-imut ini." Ichigo mengelus pipi Rukia.

"Ih..gombal aah.." Rukia tersipu malu.

"Haha, kau itu lucu sekali sih..ayo cepat habiskan eskrim mu dan kita naik wahana lain.." ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin menikmati eskrim ini pelan-pelan..lagipula yang akan kita naiki kan itu." Rukia menunjuk mainan kuda-kudaan.

"Kau yakin mau naik itu?" tanya Ichigo kaget.

"Ya." Rukia tersenyum.

"Uhm..kalau gitu kau saja deh yang naik.." kata Ichigo saat mereka sampai di depan kuda-kudaan itu.

"Aku tidak mau, kau juga harus naik." balas Rukia. _'Hehe..aku yakin kau pasti malu banget naik ini kan, Ichigo????' _pikir Rukia iseng.

"Ugh..tidak bisakah kau sendirian saja??" Ichigo udah males aja naik ke situ, apa lagi jarang banget orang dewasa naik itu. Kalaupun ada, paling hanya menemani anaknya, bukan ikut main.

".........." muka Rukia jengkel.

"Iya..iya..aku akan naik.." akhirnya Ichigo mengalah juga.

Yah..sepanjang Ichigo dan Rukia naik tuh kuda-kudaan, si Ichigo udah komat kamit aja. _'Ya Kami-sama..semoga gak ada yang melihat gue naik kuda-kudaan mainan anak kecil ini...........bisa malu gue........muka gue mau dikemanain nanti???????????'_

Sementara Rukia malah kesenengan ngerjain si Ichigo.

"Kita mau naik apa lagi??" tanya Rukia setelah turun dari kuda-kudaan.

"Itu. Wahana terakhir yang akan kita naiki." Ichigo menunjuk feris wheel.

"Begitukah? Ayo kita naik!" Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Rukia tahu bahwa jam itu dia harus pulang. Tapi..Rukia ingin telat sedikit karena ia ingin menikmati moment terakhirnya bersama Ichigo di feris wheel itu. Ya. Yang terakhir...........

"Selamat malam. Untuk dua orang?" tanya penjaga feris wheel itu.

"Ya." jawab Ichigo.

"Silahkan naik." penjaga feris wheel itu mempersilahkan Ichigo dan Rukia masuk.

"Naik dulu, Rukia, _Ladies First_." kata Ichigo.

Rukia hanya tersenyum dan naik ke dalam. Setelah itu Ichigo.

Pintu di tutup, feris wheel berjalan. Perlahan-lahan feris wheel itu berjalan ke atas.

"Wuah...indahnya...." Rukia menatap keindahan malam kota Karakura yang di hiasi lampu-lampu warna warni.

"Ya. Indah sekali.." balas Ichigo. Dia tak mampu untuk berkata-kata lagi. Ia tak rela untuk melepaskan Rukia daripadanya.

"Seandainya kita dapat terus bersama......." Rukia menitikkan air mata.

"Rukia...." Ichigo memeluk Rukia dan membiarkan Rukia menangis.

"Aku..tidak mau berpisah denganmu.." katanya sambil terisak-isak.

"Aku juga.." Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ichigo...Aishiteru...." bisik Rukia.

"Aishiteru mo...." jawab Ichigo.

Rukia dan Ichigo saling memandang satu sama lain. Mata Rukia basah karena air mata, sedangkan Ichigo....ia tidak menangis tetapi matanya terlihat sangat amat sedih....mereka berciuman untuk sesaat lalu berpelukan lagi.

"Ini." Ichigo memberi sebuah kalung berbentuk kelinci yang sangat imut dengan inisial namanya dan nama Rukia. _**IchiRuki**_. Itulah inisial namanya.

"Ini............" Rukia menerima kalung itu dan melihatnya.

"Yah..mungkin ini sebagai tanda agar kau selalu ingat padaku waktu kau kembali ke Soul Society...." Rukia menatap Ichigo.

"Dasar...jeruk....." air mata Rukia menggenang lagi.

"Sini, kupakaikan.." Ichigo mengambil kalung itu dari tangan Rukia dan memakaikannya.

"Aku...juga ada sesuatu untukmu...." Rukia mengambil sebuah handband bertuliskan "_**Rukia Love Ichigo**_" dari kantungnya.

"Kapan....kau membelinya??" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak, aku membuatnya sendiri." Rukia menggeleng kepalanya. "Tahu kan kenapa akhir-akhir ini setelah pulang sekolah aku selalu pergi ke lemarimu?? Untuk membuat ini.." kata Rukia sambil memasang handband itu di tangan Ichigo.

"Aku akan menjaga ini baik-baik." Ichigo mengecup kening Rukia.

"Ya. Aku juga." Rukia mengecup pipi Ichigo.

Sesaat mereka berdua saling menatap mata masing-masing dan akhirnya berciuman. Ya. Ciuman..untuk yang terakhir....

Setelah feris wheel mengantarkan mereka berdua ke bawah, mereka berdua pulang.

Di depan rumah, Shirayuki sudah menanti mereka berdua.

Rukia masuk ke gerbang senkai, tapi sebelum itu, ia memeluk Ichigo dan menciumnya. Lalu sedikit lagi gerbang ditutup, Rukia hanya tersenyum ke Ichigo. Senyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

'_Rukia sudah pergi..pergi selamanya dari kehidupanku..sekarang tiada lagi hari-hariku bersamanya..hanya hari yang kosong..seperti malam tanpa bulan....' _batin Ichigo penuh penyesalan dan kesedihan, lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan lunglai.

-o.O-

"Wah!!! Lulus!!!" teriak Orihime ketika ia melihat namanya di papan pengumuman.

"Jangan norak begitu, Orihime. Semuanya juga lulus tahu.." sela Tatsuki.

"Ah, kau ini, biarkan saja dia begitu." kata Renji sambil merangkul Tatsuki.

"Haha, lihat, aku lulus dengan nilai terbaik..Ini berkat kamu datang tahun lalu.." Tatsuki memeluk Renji.

"Ah, kau ini ada-ada saja. Kau memilih universitas mana?" tanya Renji.

"DI universitas Tokyo. Ku dengar, bulan depan kau tugas di Tokyo kan?? Mungkin kita bisa bertemu tiap hari.." jawab Tatsuki.

"Benarkah?! Wah!! Senangnya!!" Renji memeluk Tatsuki lebih erat. Tatsuki blushing mode on.

"Uryuu-kun, kamu universitas dimana??" tanya Orihime.

"Di universitas dekat sini. Cukup terkenal juga. Kamu??" tanya Ishida balik.

"Di universitas Kanjani??" Orihime langsung semangat.

"Ya. Kamu disitu juga??"

"Iya!! Yay!! Berarti aku bisa bersama Uryuu-kun lagi!!" Orihime tak segan-segan memeluk Ishida.

Ishida cuma bisa pasrah dan tentu aja, senang.

"Oi! Jangan senang dulu! Lihat Ichigo." tunjuk Renji ke arah Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya memegangi ijazahnya sambil melihat bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Mengingatkannya pada Rukia. Ya, Rukia menyukai bunga itu, katanya bunga itu seperti membawa kebaikan bagi semua orang.

"_Ah! Lihat Ichigo! Bunga Sakura!" tunjuk Rukia pada salah satu pohon._

"_Ya..sedang mekar hari ini..indah sekali ya??" tanya Ichigo sambil memandang bunga Sakura tersebut._

"_Ya! Sangat indah! Aku sangat menyukainya..seperti membawa keberuntungan dan kebaikan bagi semua orang!!" jawab Rukia bersemangat._

"_Yah..mungkin saja.." lanjut Ichigo._

Rindu. Ichigo sangat rindu dengan Rukia. Sudah 2 tahun lamanya sejak ia melihat senyumannya yang teakhir itu. Mulanya, setelah Rukia pergi, Ichigo sangat depresi, nilai turun, tak mau makan, sering sakit-sakitan, bahkan tidak mau berbicara pada yang lain lagi. Tapi lama kelamaan, akhirnya Ichigo mulai menampakkan sedikit senyum, nilainya membaik, nafsu makannya bertambah, kesehatannya pun membaik, dan ia sudah mulai mau bergaul dengan yang lainnya. Walaupun begitu, rasanya ada yang mengganjal hati. Ichigo selalu melihat ke arah tempat duduk kosong di sebelahnya, melihatnya dengan perasaan sedih dan sangat amat rindu.

'_Rukia..dunia ini terasa kosong tanpamu..' _batin Ichigo.

Renji, Tatsuki, Orihime, Ishida, Keigo, Mizuiro, dan Chad hanya bisa diam saja melihat Ichigo yang seperti itu.

Pengumuman kelulusan sudah selesai dan semua murid pulang dengan hati gembira, kecuali Ichigo.

Ichigo melewati pusat perbelanjaan dan mengingat tempat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Rukia, waktu Rukia menyelamatkannya dari hollow.

Ichigo hanya menatap ke atas dan merenung. _'Walaupun cuaca cerah, di dalam hatiku ada hujan yang tak bisa berhenti, Rukia.'_

Kemudian Ichigo menuju rumahnya dan tidur di kasurnya.

'_Rukia..karena kau lah, hujan telah berhenti turun..tapi..semenjak kau pergi..hujan terus menerus turun tanpa henti..'_

Set!

Sekelebat kupu-kupu hitam lewat di depan wajahnya. Seorang anak perempuan pendek berambut hitam dan bermata violet masuk ke kamar Ichigo. Sama..seperti yang waktu itu..

"Ichigo.." kata anak perempuan itu.

'_Bohong! Mimpikah aku?!' _Ichigo mengucek matanya.

"Ini aku, aku sangat merindukanmu, Ichigo." anak perempuan itu tersenyum lembut.

'_Senyum itu..sama seperti yang kulihat untuk terakhir kalinya..'_

"RUKIAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Ichigo langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan memeluk Rukia.

"Aku merindukanmu, Ichigo!!" Rukia balas memeluk.

"Aku..aku merindukanmu, Rukia!!" Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya, bagaikan tak bertemu selama 400 abad..

Rukia menitikkan air mata bahagia. Begitupun Ichigo. Keduanya berpelukan selama beberapa menit.

"Rukia, kenapa kau ada disini—ah, ya sudahlah, yang penting kau sekarang ada disini!" Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya sebentar, lalu memeluk Rukia lagi.

"Aku..di ijinkan nii-chan untuk tinggal di dunia manusia.." jawab Rukia.

"Benarkah?! Tapi kenapa.." Ichigo heran.

"Shirayuki menjelaskan hubungan kita pada nii-chan, mulanya nii-chan tidak setuju, tapi karena Shirayuki bersikeras, akhirnya dengan berat hati nii-chan membiarkan aku pergi.." Rukia tersenyum.

"Jadi—"

"Ya! Aku akan tinggal disini bersamamu!! Dan kau tahu apa kabar bagusnya?!"

"Apa?"

"Shirayuki menikah dengan nii-chan!! Dan dia akan menjadi kakak iparku!!" kata Rukia bersemangat.

"Ya ampun! Tidak dapat kupercaya.." komentar Ichigo.

"Ya, ternyata nii-chan tertarik dengan Shirayuki setelah Shirayuki menggantikan posisi Renji sebagai wakil kapten!"

"Hah! Byakuya itu?!"

"Ya! Begitulah! Lihat! Ini kalung darimu! Masih kusimpan!" kata Rukia semangat.

Ichigo melihat kalung itu, masih seperti baru.

"Wow, sudah 2 tahun ini masih seperti baru?!" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Ya! Kau masih menyimpan handbandku kan?" tanya Rukia balik.

"Masih, lihat ini." Ichigo mengambil sebuah bungkusan kecil yang didalamnya terdapat handband.

"Kenapa tidak kau pakai?"

"Karena aku merasa ini sangat disayangkan untuk dipakai, lagipula, ini kenangan waktu itu kan? Sudah kubilang aku akan menjaganya baik-baik. Lihat, warnanya masih seperti dulu."

"Ya..sama seperti yang waktu itu.." pandangan Rukia melembut. "Pakailah handband itu."

Ichigo memakai handband tersebut di tangannya.

"Aishiteru, Ichigo.."

"Aishiteru, Rukia.." mereka berdua berciuman dan berpelukan kembali.

_Selamanya...bersamamu..._

-The End-

Author: "Akhirnya~ selesai juga ni fanfic..^^ tapi kok kesannya serius banget yah..padahal harusnya ada humor dikit..wadoh..gak bakat bikin humor nih.."

Shirayuki: "Aduh..bisa dibantai gue sama Byakuya fans..kenapa gue harus nikah sama Byakuya?!"

Author: "Entahlah, kurasa kau cocok dengannya.."

Shirayuki: "Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab kalau para pembaca—apa lagi Byakuya fans pada marah2 ya.."

Author: "Ya..ya..tenang saja!! Aku akan menggunakan Agehanamiku untuk melawan mereka semua!!"

Shirayuki: "Perasaan itu Zanpakutou gue deh..kok lu yang pake sih??"

Author: "Yee..biarin, gue bikin nama ini sampe botak tau.."

Shirayuki: "Ada pembaca yang belom tahu tuh Zanpakutou gue.."

Author: "Gue!! -Shirayuki angguk2 pasrah- Hmm..jadi gini..Zanpakutou dia tuh Zanpakutou legenda..Namanya Agehanami..yang dari asal kata Ageha yaitu kupu2 dan nami yang artinya ombak..bentuknya kaya pedang biasa, putih gitu..tapi kalo sebelum dijadiin pedang, dia berbentuk kalung dengan bentuk butiran air dengan jenis batu aquamarine..biar jadi pedang, kita harus ngucapin _Tunjukkan Keindahanmu, Agehanami! _maka dia bakal jadi pedang..kalo jurusnya _Kepakkan sayapmu, Agehanami!!_ nah, tar keluar air berbentuk kupu2 yang mendatangi musuh dan menenggelam musuh secara cepat..ya..kira2 gitu lah..^^"

Rukia: "......" -baru dateng-

Author: "Ya? Kenapa Rukia-chan?"

Rukia: "Nih, undangan nikahan gue sama Ichigo."

Author: "Kyaaaa!!!!" -nari2 geje-

Rukia: "Yah..kepada para pembaca, sebentar lagi undangan sampai di rumah..datang ya.."

Author: "Oke2!! Ow iya, lupa, buat para pembaca, jangan marah ya kalo Byakuya nikah sama Shirayuki...abis Shirayukinya kan kasian..-ditabok Byakuya fans- dia kan OC saya juga..mohon dimaapkan yang sebesar2nya..."

Ichigo: "Lu kok kaya abis di penjara aja sih ngomongnya begitu.."

Author: "Yah..saya harus minta maap lahir dan batin pada Byakuya fans...Oke deh, kalo gitu, Like Usual....."

ALL: "Review Please!!"

Salam, Rukia-Agehanami021093


End file.
